Sweet Silver Lining
by SpringBloom
Summary: When tragic strikes Kensi is left being the legal guardian of her friend's four-year-old daughter. Deeks uses this opportunity to become the father he always wanted to be. Life as they know will be changed forever. Eventual K/D. INDEFINITE HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Title: **Sweet Silver Lining**  
>Rating: <strong>PG**  
>Fandom: <strong>NCIS: Los Ageless **  
>CharactersPairing: **Eventual Kensi/Deeks, team friendship  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Family/Humour**  
>Summary: <strong>When tragic strikes Kensi is left being the legal guardian of her friend's four-year-old daughter. Deeks uses this opportunity to be the father he always wanted to be. Life as they know will be changed forever.**  
>Warnings: <strong>N/A

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Don't own NCIS: LA. Hopefully I will soon, though… ;) The night's still young.

**Author's Note: **Okay. This is going to be the first time I'm trying out this fandom. I really hope that everyone will like the concept of this story. I got the idea from the movie _Life as We Know It_. I just thought about how well this plot would fit Kensi and Deeks. Well, enough with my rambling. Read and review! Don't just leave me hanging~

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>This can't be happening.<p>

Kensi Blye groaned as she opened one eye and gave the phone that was currently ringing on her night stand an evil glare.

The team had just finished a particularly difficult case (four dead marines within a week, and said marines didn't have a single connection to each other). By the end of the week, the team had their confession from a serial killer with father issues, and Kensi was suffering from a bruised rib from a fight with their killer that Deeks had fortunately helped her with. The rib was not quite broken, but it still stings like hell at times.

Not that she would ever admit to that to anyone that asked.

So no. Her freaking cell phone can't be ringing at freaking seven o'clock in the morning.

Groaning again, Kensi realized that this ring tone was programmed for unknown callers only, which meant that there wasn't a new case needing NCIS's immediate attention. Feeling a bit relieved, she pushed the button to put the call through.

"Hello?" Kensi mumbled, her voice foggy from sleep (or lack thereof). The case wrapped around two last night, and it took at least an hour for her to be ready for bed. And now it was seven in the morning, meaning the NCIS agent only had no more than four hours of good quality sleep.

"Miss Kensi Blye?" the voice in the other end - an overly cheerful woman - asked, her tone sounded no where near as tired as Kensi was now feeling.

Kensi nodded, but realizing that the woman on the other side can't see her, she quickly replied with a confirmation.

"My name is Zoey Kindle, and I'm with Children and Family services. Are you familiar with a woman by the name of Sadie Carter?"

"Yes," Kensi sat up, feeling refreshingly awake instantly. "She's one of my closest friends."

Their fathers were stationed at Camp Lejeune during one of the best parts of her childhood. Sadie and her stayed close, even years after their fathers' marine days. Although, now that Kensi thought about it, they really haven't spoken in quite some time.

"Are you aware that Ms. Carter had a child?"

Kensi didn't miss the way the woman used pass tense. She can feel her heart dropping with emotions, but she swallowed harshly, forcing the words out of her mouth. "Yes. Her name's Katherine. Kate." She swallowed again, this time; she felt a single tear escape from her eye. She already knew the answer to this question, but she had to ask it anyway. "Has something happened to them?"

The Children and Family service worker sighed sadly. "I'm sorry I had to inform you of this information over the phone, Ms. Blye. But Ms. Carter was involved in an automobile accident last week. The injuries that she had suffered were too severe and she passed away while the doctors were attempting to get her into surgery. I'm very sorry for your lost."

"What about Kate?" Kensi bounced back quickly, feeling the wetness of her eyes increase with every moment. "Was she, was she in the car -"

"No," Ms. Kindle said, cutting her off gently. "She was with a baby-sitter when it happened. She's the main reason that I'm calling you, Ms. Blye. You're probably aware of the fact that Kate was born via sperm donor, and Ms. Carter didn't have a living will at the moment of her death. We're also unable to contact any of her other family members."

Kensi let out a relieved breath. Kate was okay. "Well, Sadie's mother was never in the picture ever since she was just a child," she recalled. Both being raised by single fathers was one of the things that made them extremely close as friends. "Her father passed away just last year from a heart-attack. I think she has a distant half-sister in France, but she didn't talk about her much."

"Well, it's taken us quite a while to track you down, Ms. Blye." Ms. Kindle said. "I was made aware of your current work situation, and I can understand why." At that, Kensi had to smile unexpectedly. Leave it to Hetty to make sure all of their information would take ages to track down. That would explain why she was just receiving the news a week after the accident.

This also told Kensi that Ms. Kindle know her real work situation. She had told Sadie that she worked as an art curator, but from the looks of things, Child and Family Services knew the truth about her work.

God, now she was feeling even guiltier for not telling Sadie the truth about her work.

"What's going to happen to Kate now?" Kensi asked worriedly, forcing herself to focus on Kate right now. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Well, unfortunately, the baby sitter she was with at the time of the accident was a minor. She's currently placed with CPS. She'll be safe."

"CPS?" Kensi asked.

"Child Protective Services," Ms. Kindle explained. "Ms. Kindle's affairs are now being handled by the state, and Kate will be placed with a foster family briefly before arrangements are made."

Kensi frowned, "arrangements?"

"For adoption." Kensi felt her heart sink at these words. "It was only a few days ago that we recovered a note in Ms. Carter's home that indicated that anything should happen to her, you will be rewarded guardianship of Kate. Unfortunately, the note isn't a legal document, and it won't do in the court of law. But they - the court - have agreed that if you are willing to undertake this kind of responsibility, Ms. Carter's wishes will be honoured and you will be awarded legal guardianship of Kate."

Kensi sighed, rubbing her temple with her fingers. This was a load of information to take in. The shock and the grief of the entire situation had now made their way into her mind in a whirlpool like motion. Ms. Kindle seemed to have noticed the prolonged silence.

"I know this is a lot to take in right now," the service worker offered. "It's perfectly acceptable if you declined the guardianship, but it is in our best interest to offer Kate the best care she's able to receive."

"Of course," Kensi sighed. "I understand."

The sheer amount of the information was enough to make this agent's head spin out of control. She was still not over the initial shock that overtook her when the news that her best friend was gone, and now, she was expected the take care of a young child. God. This was almost worse than most of the NCIS cases.

"Do you, do you think I can give you a call back?" Kensi asked timidly, knowing that the only way she can think this through was with time. "Just to think through my options?"

"Definitely," Ms. Kindle said kindly, informing their office hours before hanging up the phone, leaving Kensi in the overwhelming mood she has been in for the better part of the morning.

Placing her phone back on her nightstand gently, Kensi leaned her head against the wall behind her bed. She was trying to breathe through all of the emotions she was currently feeling at the pit of her stomach. The pain of losing a best friend, the sadness of them being gone forever and the regret that she had really lost contact over time with Sadie when she was still alive and lying to her about her job.

Now she'll never get the chance to talk to her again.

Sadie had spent the better part of her childhood wanting to be a mother. She was always dressing up her dolls and naming them (rather girly names, in Kensi's mind). Kensi was never into the house games that Sadie enjoyed playing so much, but as her friend, she was always there with her, reluctantly being the neighbourhood mother. After searching for ages without finding "Mr. Right", Sadie decided to go ahead with sperm donation in order to pursue her dreams of being a mother. It didn't surprise Kensi the least knowing that her friend was ready to have a child, with or without a father in the picture.

After all, she wanted to be a better mother than her own mother had been.

When Kate was born, Kensi was told that she was the first person that Sadie had called to inform the good news. She had been working on a case then, but she made sure that as soon as the case was finished, she was there to see her best friend's newborn daughter. Kate was a beautiful girl; with her curly blonde hair and clear, baby blue eyes, she was sure to be a heartbreaker when she got to her teenage years.

Since Kate was born, Kensi made a point of seeing her at every milestone. Unfortunately, that was easier said than done. With work always getting in the way for the both of them, Kensi hadn't seen the little girl in at least two years.

Kate was going to turn four in two months, Kensi suddenly realized. The realization caused her to think about how big of an idiot she was being for even hesitating about being the legal guardian of her best friend's daughter. Of course she was going to take Kate in as her own daughter. It really touched her that knowing after all these years, Sadie still trusted her with a situation as huge as part of her own life. Kensi knew that if everything had been reversed, Sadie would claim guardianship of Kensi's child within a heartbeat.

Kensi was conscious about the responsibility she was brining to herself, but all things considered, it was a responsibility that Kensi was willing to take.

Standing up from her bed, Kensi reached for her phone again. Dialling the number that Ms. Kindle had giving her earlier, she waited for her to pick up.

"Ms. Kindle?" After three rings, the service worker's voice was heard. "This is Kensi Blye. I want to talk to you about claiming guardianship of Kate Carter?"

* * *

><p><em>Love it? Hate it? Should I continue? Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought of it! :) It'll make my day~ <em>

_XO - Spring  
><em>


	2. Introducing Katherine Carter

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Title: **Sweet Silver Lining**  
>Rating: <strong>PG**  
>Fandom: <strong>NCIS: Los Ageless **  
>CharactersPairing: **Eventual Kensi/Deeks, team friendship  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Family/Humour**  
>Summary: <strong>When tragic strikes Kensi is left being the legal guardian of her friend's four-year-old daughter. Deeks uses this opportunity to be the father he always wanted to be. Life as they know will be changed forever.**  
>Warnings: <strong>N/A

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Don't own NCIS: LA. Hopefully I will soon, though… ;) The night's still young.

**Author's Note: **Wow, I can't believe the responses I got from this. A big THANK YOU to all who reviewed and alerted and faved :) You guys rock! Now, hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter just as much, and of course, any form of review and criticism is appreciated~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One - Introducing Katherine Carter<strong>

_**Late June, 2011**_

* * *

><p>Kensi showered and grabbed a bite for breakfast at a local diner as soon as the phone conversation with Ms. Kindle was over. She had informed the NCIS agent the directions to the local CPS office, since that was where Kate was staying for now.<p>

Ten minutes later (the drive would've took at least fifteen minutes, but Kensi was in the urgent need of seeing Kate), she was greeted by Ms. Kindle - who insisted on Kensi calling her Zoey - with a handshake.

"This way," Zoey didn't waste time on the small talk. She was an middle-aged woman, slightly older than Kensi, with short, fiery red hair and a wide smile. She was slightly shorter than Kensi as well, but that could be because she was wearing heels and Zoey was only wearing flats.

She led Kensi down an unfamiliar hallway within the building to a room that looked like a play area. It was filled with at least ten kids within the ages five to ten. Kensi felt heartbroken to see that all of these kids were experiencing some form of family issues and was face facing being placed into foster families or being adopted by strangers. It didn't take long for her to spot Kate, who was colouring in one of the corners of the room quietly by her self.

"Why don't you take a seat right over here," Zoey instructed, gesturing to one of the few plastic chairs along the painted wall across from the play area. "I'll get Kate for you."

Kensi nodded with a smile, and situated herself down on one of the uncomfortable chairs. The pain of her bruised rib made her wince involuntarily. Zoey gave her a confused look, noticing the wince.

"Occupational hazard," Kensi replied with a small smile, one that Zoey returned with one with understanding.

From the glass windows, Kensi watched as Zoey made her way into the room gingerly and approached Kate with her kind smile. Kate looked up from her drawing and looked out the window when Zoey pointed to Kensi. The brunette waved somewhat awkwardly, and allowed a smile on her face. Kate was still beautiful, and her blonde hair had now grown out. It hang around somewhere around her mid-back in two neat pigtails.

The young girl had changed over the years, but she was still _Kate_. Her hair was still a shiny lemon blonde colour, and her smile was still accompanied with cute little dimples.

And God, she looked so, so much like Sadie. The thought brought tears into Kensi's eyes again. Sadie had always been a beautiful girl, and next to Kensi, she was always the one that the boys took a double look at. When they both reached their teenage years, Kate was always the one with dates on Friday nights while Kensi stayed at home, catching up on her reality TV guilty pleasures.

When Zoey lead Kate outside by her hand, Kensi was there in a flash to greet the little girl. She smiled down at her, and hoped that her smile was kind enough to not scare Kate off.

_I promise I'll take care of her for you, Sadie_. Kensi thought, staring at the little girl before her.

"Hi Kate," she said softly, lowering herself (ignoring the pain from her rib) so she could meet Kate's brilliantly shining blue eyes. "I'm Kensi."

* * *

><p>Kensi was given some of Kate's toys and clothing in a large bag as she left the CPS building, and she was told that the rest of Kate's belongings could be picked up at Sadie's (former, Kensi thought bitterly) address. The four-year-old was being extremely quiet as Kensi settled her in her car seat (provided by the CPR workers) in the back seat of her car.<p>

One look at her watch informed Kensi that she was now officially late for work.

Sighing, she bucked Kate up (suddenly realizing how much of a motherly action it was), before opening the driver's side car door for herself and starting the car. From the rear-view window, Kensi saw that the purring of the car engine made Kate wince. Immediately, she suppressed the need to "aw" at the cuteness of the little girl's actions.

Kensi was going to head over for work and request a week of leave just so she can get everything settled with Kate. She was pretty sure that Hetty already know about her situation, but it was best if she actually make her way there and inform Hetty herself.

Once the drive towards OPS (Kensi was now realizing that it wasn't the best idea, brining a four-year-old girl to OPS to face her co-workers. But it wasn't like she had a lot of options on where to bring the young girl) was underway, Kensi can hear the occasional yawns Kate was trying to hide. Smiling, Kensi caught her eyes from the mirror.

"Kate," she said gently, drawing the little blonde's attention at the mention of her name. She still looked nervous around Kensi, but Zoey had mentioned earlier that it usually took Kate time to warm up to strangers. "You can sleep if you want, Honey."

The use of the term of endearment really made Kensi realize the reality of it all. Wow. She was really going to do this. Taking care of plants and pets are one thing (something that Kensi rarely did), but taking care of a little girl? Kensi took a deep breath. She was now the officially becoming the legal guardian of this young girl, and although she didn't regret her choice, she wasn't sure that she was ready for this.

Growing up without a mother made her experience-less to these kind of situations.

"Are we going to see Mommy?" Kate asked quietly all of a sudden, rubbing her eyes tiredly with of her small hands. The other one was clutching the drawing she drew earlier in the CPS playroom, and one look at it made Kensi realize that it was a picture of stick-figure Kate and stick-figure Sadie.

Kensi's heartstrings was tugged depressingly as the little girl asked the innocent question. She was sure that the CPS workers have told Kate that she wasn't going to see her mother again. Maybe not in such a harsh way, but Kensi still wasn't prepared for Kate to ask questions that were so heartbreaking.

Swallowing, Kensi met the young girl's eyes again. "No, Kate. We're not."

"Where's Mommy?" Kate was suddenly more alert upon hearing the answer, her wide blue eyes stared at Kensi with simplicity that made her heart shatter even more. "Miss Zoey told me that Mommy's in heaven. But I don't believe her. Mommy's coming back, right?"

"Oh, Katie," Kensi couldn't help but let tears to be welled up in her eyes. She just didn't know what to reply to that. The young child was clearly too young to understand the concept of life and death. Kensi didn't want to take this kind of innocence from a child that had just lost her mother.

Kate yawned again, "are you gonna be my new Mommy?" She mumbled tiredly after the yawn. Her eyes are fluttering to a close slowly but surely.

Kensi sighed, she really didn't know what to respond to that. Sure, in a way, she is going to be the new mother to Kate. But she didn't want the little girl to forget about her real mother neither. Sadie was a fantastic mother, and Kensi was lucky that if she was half as good of a mother as her friend once was.

For now, though, Kensi _is _Kate's mother. She'll have to step up to the plate in order to be able to keep her promise to Sadie. And to herself. She said that she was going to take care of Kate and honour Sadie's wishes, she was going to do exactly that.

"Can I call you Mommy too?" Kate asked quietly, her big eyes staring up at Kensi from the mirror. Kensi could swear her heart melted at the child's words.

Kensi figured that this was Kate's way of letting her know that she was beginning to comfortable with her. So with a smile, she nodded, looking at the little girl again. "Of course, Sweetheart," she answered, watching as Kate blinked with sleepiness.

The blonde shifted in her car seat, "I miss my real Mommy." She finally said, sadness (that was way too much for a four-year-old) laced with her words.

"Yeah," Kensi tightened her grip on her steering wheel. "I miss her too."

Kate didn't say anything after that as she slowly drifted to sleep against her chair. Watching her in her peaceful sleep from the mirror (with her breathes being the only sound in the car except for the engine), Kensi allowed a small smile to drift over her lips that stopped any tears from actually falling down her face. Kate was just beyond adorable right now.

Making another turn that took Kensi right in front of the OSP, she pulled over and ran her hand through her hair. Giving one last look at the child in the backseat, she opened her side of the car and opened the backdoor softly. Noticing that the young girl was still asleep soundly, Kensi smiled at her before unbuckling her seat and picking her up. She locked her car doors with her key before carrying Kate into the doors of the OSP.

The looks she got the moment she stepped in wasn't that big of a surprise. The business of the OSP seemed to have came to a halt as everyone noticed the little blonde bundle of joy sleeping soundly in Kensi's arms.

She was met with more stares than the time she showed up to work in her date night little black dress.

"Kensi?" G Callen's voice reached her the same moment Kensi saw the confusion on his face. His blue eyes darted from Kate to her, and he raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Sam Hanna's presence came to Kensi's view seconds after Callen. He too, eyed the little girl with uncertainty. He was holding a cup of coffee in his hand, and smell of it made Kensi realize how great caffeine sounds right about now.

"Yes, boys," Kensi smirked slightly (she couldn't help it). "This is a little girl."

"Is she _your _little girl?" Marty Deeks was now interjecting himself into this conversation with his co-workers, adding his own odd stares into the mix of everyone else's.

She had expected this ambush, coming into the office. It wasn't like any of her co-workers was just going to let this go. Of course their curiosity was going to get the better of them. They always did. It was a bad habit that everyone at OPS seemed to have.

Kensi felt Kate stir in her arms before meeting the eyes of her team-mates. Just as she was about to reply with an explanation, Hetty materialized behind her from seemingly nowhere in her usual fashion.

"Ms. Blye," Hetty's voice carried her through the entire OSP first floor, causing every wise yet still curious onlooker to jump and stop gawking and start working again. "A word please. I'm sure these gentlemen would be more than capable of taking care of little Katherine here for the time being."

Kensi wasn't even remotely surprised to know that Hetty knew Kate's full name. She must've spoken to Zoey at some point, since the CPS knew Kensi was a federal agent. Hetty must've give permission for them to access this kind of information, since it wasn't the type of information that just _anyone _can have access to.

"Sure," she replied to her boss, before glancing at the three co-workers surrounding her. Smirking again, she passed Kate gently to Deeks, who was standing closest to her. The LAPD liaison took the kid into his arms gently in an amazingly soft motion, and looked up at Kensi in confusion.

Kensi almost laughed, before realizing that Hetty was already making her way towards her office. Upon leaving the boys, she heard Deeks ask, "do any of you guys know anything about this? The kid's gotta be a least four, right? Did she look preggers in the past few years you've worked with her?"

She rolled her eyes, so typical of Deeks with all of the questions. But she saw that Hetty was already seated in her vintage chair and looking over at her expectantly, Kensi smiled sheepishly.

"She is a beautiful girl," Hetty started, smiling warmly at Kensi as she poured tea into a floral tea cup from a matching teapot. The encouraging smile (and the smell of tea) from Hetty made some of the uncertain butterflies in Kensi's stomach disappear.

"Just like her mother," Kensi replied with a sadder smile of her own. Looking at Kate made Kensi realize how much she was already missing her friend. Kate was literally a little mini-replica of Sadie.

"I'm sure you will be a wonderful mother to Katherine, Ms. Blye." Hetty stated truthfully, placing her trust into every word. These words hung heavily in the air.

Kensi nodded, feeling emotional once again.

Looking up at her junior agent, she held a cup of tea and offered it to her. "Drink some, Kensi. It's tulsi tea. It will help cure some of the nerves."

The use of her first name made Kensi more alert. She looked at the steaming cup in her boss's hand, and took it without denying that she was feeling nervous.

Because frankly, she was. She was also oh so scared. She was brand new to motherhood, and growing up sans a mother had made a extremely huge impact in her own life. She didn't want history to repeat itself with Kate. She was sure that Sadie didn't want this either.

"Thank you," Kensi whispered, carefully taking a sip of the hot tea. The bitter and slightly spicy taste of it rolled off her taste buds uncomfortably. She was so much more used to the break room coffee than tea. Not that she would ever tell Hetty something like that.

"Of course, being a mother do come with the proper sacrifices," the operations manager was now saying after a pause. "I was informed that the appropriate background check done by the CPS is already in order."

Not that Kensi didn't see this coming, the for every undercover agent, the words "background check" was like poison ivy. Every agent would want to avoid it as much as possible. She tensed, clutching her burning teacup more forcefully.

"Not to worry," Hetty stated calmly with a smile. "I already made sure that Miss Jones took the necessary precautions to ensure that none of your classified missions will fall into the wrong hands. The most these CPS agents are going to find are the basic parts of your life and your _limited _work history at NCIS."

Kensi couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. There was just too much skeletons in her closet that she hoped will never see the light of day. Finishing the rest of the tea, she looked up at Hetty readily. Just as she was about to request for her week-long leave to settle everything with Kate, her boss held up a hand and stopped her.

"You may take as long as you wish in order to make certain that everything is ready with Katherine." she said with a mysterious smile. "Of course, since your new statues is now not only an full-time NCIS agent, it is also a full-time mother -"

These words made Kensi gulp.

"- there will be some rules that will apply to your work here."

These words made Kensi come to a halt. Her arm froze, midair, as she was just about to place her empty teacup on to Hetty's metal tea tray.

"Rules?" Kensi repeated hesitantly.

"Yes, rules." The smile on the older woman's face edged into an almost-smirk. "No long-term undercover mission from this point on, no overly dangerous field work, and no staying here later than nine o'clock, unless absolutely necessary."

Kensi opened her mouth to retort, but Hetty beat her to it.

"No exceptions, Agent Blye." The use of both her statues at NCIS and her last made the brunette realize the importance of the rules that her boss was laying down. "A mother needs to not only be responsible for her own self, but for her child's wellbeing as well. These are just some of the sacrifices that needed to be made before taking the first steps to motherhood. Understood?"

Kensi sighed. Of course she understood the rules, but it didn't mean that she was happy to follow them. Her job at NCIS defined who she is as a person, but now that there was something else that will gave her a new definition, she really had to put her whole life (and not just at NCIS) in to a brand new perspective. Keeping the balance between being a mother and an agent wasn't easy (Kensi knew a few female agents at OSP that was both mothers and full-time field agents. She made a mental note to ask them how they handled it when she found the time), but it was a challenge that she was willing to take on.

Because Kate was worth it.

Because Sadie was worth it. Her friend was always the one that was covering for her when she was late for curfew, her friend was always the one that had her back throughout the years.

Her friend was the one who listened to every one of Kensi's sob stories and mended every one of her broken hearts.

She was going to do the exact same thing for her daughter, because Kensi was sure that Sadie loved Kate more than life itself.

"Yes, Hetty." Kensi finally said as the wheels in her head stopped turning. "I understand."

"Good," the older woman poured more tea into her cup as she glanced behind Kensi into the bullpen and the three male agents with the four-year-old. "I think now would be a excellent time to check in on the gentlemen and Katherine, just to make sure they're taking proper care of her. I do believe you still own them an explanation."

Kensi nodded, stepping away from Hetty as she blew on her tea to cool it down. Watching as her junior agent made her way towards her new daughter and her three team-mates, Hetty let a small smile speared across her face.

"I'm sure you'll make a wonderful mother, Ms. Blye." She repeated her earlier words as she took a gulp of her tea, enjoying the burn it send down her throat.

"Ah," she sighed with pleasure at the bitterness of the beverage. "Holy basil."

* * *

><p>Marty Deeks knew his partner was a mystery.<p>

He's known that since the very first time he met her in a fighting club as Jason and her as Tracy. And now, staring at the little girl in his arms (who was still sound asleep), he realized how big of a mystery his partner really was.

"So uh," he cast nervous glances at both Callen and Sam, and unlike the LAPD liaison, both agents was more focused on the female agent and Hetty than the girl. "Where do you think this kid came from?"

The two partners exchanged an amused look before Sam spoke with a smirk.

"What, you failed sex ed in school?"

"Or you're speaking from lack of actual experience," Callen added smugly.

Normally, Deeks would be retorting their comments with some witty joke right about now. But there was nothing normal with holding a four-year-old-child-who-might-be-my-partner's-daughter in his arms.

"You know what I mean," he dismissed the two of them, but it did nothing to wipe the semi-annoying smirks off their faces.

"Look, I'm sure Kensi will clear up everything for us later," Callen reassured Deeks. "She might just be babysitting -"

Deeks frowned. "Kensi? Moonlighting as a _babysitter_?" A dog-sitter he can understand, seeing as Kensi's relationship with Monty was already pretty established. But a babysitter? Deeks would laugh at the impossibility of the idea if he wasn't holding the kid. He just couldn't see that.

But then again, there was a lot of parts of Kensi that he hadn't had a chance to see yet.

"Okay," Callen held up his hands in defeat. "Maybe not a babysitter then." There was a collective silence that fell in the room before Sam spoke up.

"Maybe she's her niece or something," he suggested. "And she had to take her to work because…" he trailed off, shooting down the idea immediately in his mind. Deeks had to agree. Kensi wasn't the type of agent that would mix her family into her work.

Unless it was an emergency, he reasoned. That had to be it. That had to be the reason why there was a four-year-old girl in his arms.

But before he could voice his conclusion, said girl was starting to stir slightly in his arms. Squirm uncomfortably was more like it. The groan from the girl caused the three men to look down at her, watching and waiting as her blue eyes fluttered open slowly.

Staring up at the three new faces, the little girl took some time to let the confusion pass before screaming at the top of her lungs.

"STRANGER DANGER!" she started trying to break herself free from Deeks' hold. "STRANGER DANGER STRANGER DANGER STRANGER DANGER!"

Jesus, the kid can seriously scream!

"Hey, hey it's okay," Deeks took immediate action and said in his most soothing tone. "I'm a police officer. I'm one of the good guys."

That stopped the girl from screaming, if only momentarily. "Really?" she asked in a soft voice, the exact opposite from her screams earlier.

"Uh huh," Deeks answered, taking out his badge with one hand while still balancing the girl in the other. "Here. See that? That says LAPD. It means that I'm a good guy."

When the girl reached for his badge for further inspection, Deeks willingly hand it to her. She played around with it with her little hands and looked up at Deeks with her blue eyes (that looked so much like he's own, he realized).

"Are you going to take me to Mommy?" she asked innocently, still holding on to the badge tightly.

Deeks wasn't sure who the "Mommy" in question was, and as he was cooking up with a proper response to give to the child, his partner appeared behind him, worry written all over her face.

"Kate, is something wrong? I heard screaming."

It was then Deeks noticed that most of the people on the first floor was watching the entire exchange between them. Callen and Sam, for example, are leaning on Sam's desk, hands crossed in front of their chest identically, and studying the three of them with interest. The only thing missing now was the popcorn.

"Yeah," Deeks answered for the little girl - Kate. "I think my eardrums are broken though. Man, the kid's got a voice."

Kensi rolled her eyes, but the sparkle in her eyes was evident.

"He told me he was a police person," Kate spoke up quietly, the golden badge still in hand. Apparently, the word policeman represented a lot of authority to a four-year-old. "Can he take me to see Mommy?"

Kensi's expression softened instantly. Taking Deeks' badge from Kate's hand and giving it back to its rightful owner, she took the young blonde from her partner and rubbed her back soothingly. Deeks watched this unfold without a word, but he noticed the sadness that lingered on her face for a little too long.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart." Kensi let Kate lean her head against the nook of her neck. "I don't think he can."

Deeks was expecting Kate to counter with another question, but the little girl simply nodded, and leaned in closer against his partner. It was refreshing, seeing his tough as nails partner being so soft and domestic with a young girl.

Kensi, finally noticing the looks everyone was giving her over Kate's shoulder, smiled sheepishly and realized that they all needed an explanation ASAP. With her hand still on Kate's back, she prepared herself to gave them one.

At the exact same moment she opened her mouth, Eric Beal whistled from the upstairs balcony. The sharp sound made Kate squirm in Kensi's arms, and covered her ears with her small hands.

"Make it stop!" she complained loudly, looking up at Eric (who was beyond confused right now). "Make the weird sound stop!"

Kensi held back a laugh. "It's okay, Sweetie. It's just a whistle."

"But it's so _loud_!" Kate frowned, finding comfort in Kensi's hug. Deeks was sure that the little girl was the first person to _ever _object to one of Eric's whistles. "Mommy doesn't like loud things."

Sadie really didn't like loud things, Kensi remembered bitterly. Deeks can see her face drop.

"Okay, seriously," Eric watching the exchange downstairs grudgingly after his rejected whistle. "Who's the kid?" He looked expectedly over at the two male agents and the liaison, confusion written all over his face.

Kensi sighed, feeling Kate settle down in her arms and looked up at Eric.

"Everyone," she started, catching almost everybody on the floor's attention. Outside of his team, she didn't actually know all of the other techs and agents well. But since they were already here, it didn't matter if they overhear their conversation. "This is Kate. And she's my…"

Deeks noticed the hesitation in her voice, and he realized that even Kensi wasn't sure what her relationship with Kate was. It was all sorts of confusing, sure, but Deeks understood how hard it was to define human relationships. Take him and his father for example. He didn't remember a time where he introduced him as his father in front of other people. But his father never introduced Deeks as his son, so it kind of all worked all.

"Love child? Secret daughter? Sperm donor sample?" Deeks decided to supply playfully, filling in the prolonged silence in his usual fashion. "Ooh, I bet she's a little brain controlling alien that you brought in so you can know what the most eligible bachelor in the LAPD is thinking everyday."

There was so many things wrong with that sentence, Kensi didn't even bother retorting with one of her usual comebacks. Callen and Sam was also shooting Deeks half-amused, half-dirty looks. He shrugged innocently, waiting for a retort from Kensi. Surprisingly, it was cut off by a comment from Kate.

"Ew," Kate gagged. "I'm not a alien. Aliens are yucky."

That brought on a laugh from Kensi, and her laugh was as contagious as hell, and Deeks couldn't help but grin at her.

"Is that Kate?" another voice came from the balcony. Nell Jones stood next to Eric, looking down on everyone. Eric eyed her with a frown.

"How come you always know more than me?" he asked reluctantly.

"Maybe it's because Hetty likes her more," Sam supplied, smirking at the blonde tech. He then turned to Nell in anticipation, hoping that the younger tech can answer his silent questions.

Deeks felt himself looking over at Kensi and Kate once again as the brunette agent gave permission for Nell to explain the story behind Kate. The little girl was still in her arms, and she was cradling her in a very motherly way. He listened as Nell finished telling the story and reached over to Kensi.

"I'm sorry for your loss," he whispered honestly, tentatively placing a hand on his partner's arm. Deeks was sure that she wouldn't try to punch him for this kind of invasion of personal space with Kate in his arms, but he still felt Kensi tense.

"Thanks," she replied with a heavy sigh. It was hard, watching his usually (and unnaturally) strong partner having her walls broken down. It didn't happen often, and Deeks hoped that it will stay that way.

Well, maybe not all the time. He still wanted to get to know her better, and the only way to do that was when her walls weren't stacked so damned high.

"Ms. Blye," Hetty's voice was filled with (no, it can't be, Deeks thought) confusion. "What are you still doing here? You should be at home, getting everything in order with Katharine."

Kensi nodded, "I was just grabbing the last of my things, Hetty."

Their operations manager then turned to the two male agents and Deeks, "gentlemen, I'm sure you're aware that as the situation stands now, Ms. Blye will be absent from the field for however long she needs. So, I suggest you to get to work. There is still a case waiting for us upstairs. You will have your chances to get acquainted with Katherine at a later time."

Callen and Sam gave Kensi one last look and a comforting smile before making their way up the stairs, commenting about how surprisingly natural she looked with Kate. Deeks lingered around a bit, and waited for Hetty to disappear up the stairs before making his way towards his partner. If Hetty noticed that he was staying downstairs (which she probably did), she didn't comment on it.

"You going home now?" he asked conversationally.

Kensi nodded tiredly, "yeah. I need to clear out the guest room before I can move any of Kate's stuff in."

Deeks couldn't help but smirk. "Yeah, 'cause I don't think you want her to trip over your 'sentimental valuables' and suffocate." He commented sarcastically in a playful way.

Kensi glared at him. "Haha," she said dryly, but Deeks can tell that she was considering about the truthfulness in his statement. The fact made his smile grew even wider.

"Well, if you need me," he offered with a smile, and noticed that Kate was falling back asleep again. The past few days must've been hard on the kid, considering what she had been through. Deeks was glad to see that she felt extremely comfortable in Kensi's presence, even comfortable enough for her to be falling asleep on her shoulder. "I'll always be there."

Kensi nodded, both as an appreciation of his words and a goodbye, before leaving the OPS office.

The last thing that Deeks saw before going up the stairs was her beautiful smile.

* * *

><p><em>Arg, this is probably hopelessly OOC, but I hope you still liked this anyway. Since exams are coming up at my school, this will not be updated for a while. I apologize for the wait in advance. But review please? It'll make my day! :)<em>

_XO - Spring  
><em>


	3. First Taste of Motherhood

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Title: **Sweet Silver Lining**  
>Rating: <strong>PG**  
>Fandom: <strong>NCIS: Los Ageless **  
>CharactersPairing: **Eventual Kensi/Deeks, team friendship  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Family/Humour**  
>Summary: <strong>When tragic strikes Kensi is left being the legal guardian of her friend's four-year-old daughter. Deeks uses this opportunity to be the father he always wanted to be. Life as they know will be changed forever.**  
>Warnings: <strong>N/A

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Don't own NCIS: LA. Hopefully I will soon, though… ;) The night's still young.

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for everyone's constant encouragement and kind words! Update from now on will hopefully be weekly, if not sooner. So I hope you'll all stick around :) Of course, any form of review and criticism is appreciated~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two - First Taste of Motherhood<strong>

_**Late June, 2011**_

* * *

><p>There was a few points in Kensi Blye's life where she wondered why she wasn't a clean-freak like her father once was.<p>

This was one of those days.

As she stared at the mountain-like heap (filled with "sentimental valuables", as Deeks so kindly put it) in her guest bedroom that she was supposed to clear out, she groaned with frustration. Kensi was wondering where to start with all of the piled up cardboard boxes in this room.

She knew where all of the important things that marked parts of her life was placed, that can only mean that the things insides these boxes were either useless or forgotten.

After coming home from OPS, it was already lunch time. At Kate's recurring request, they stopped at McDonald's so Kate could get a happy meal and the little _My Little Pony _toy that came with it. Kensi herself wasn't a big fan of McDonald's, but seeing as she was hungry as well, she grabbed a simple cheeseburger and a cup of coffee.

Then, the two of them visited Kate and Sadie's old house just so Kensi could take everything they need and bring it back to her place. Zoey Kindle had been there to help her, to which Kensi was glad of. It surprised the agent how much things a four-year-old would need. There wasn't any toy in Kate's room that she wanted to gave up, so Kensi had to take all of them. The only thing left in her room was an unnaturally large pink dollhouse that was placed in the corner, because it was too big to fit into Kensi's car, since her trunk and parts of the seats are going to be filled with Kate's other things.

Kate almost threw a fit, knowing that she can't take it with her. But Zoey quickly told the little girl that she can bring it to Kensi's place in her car. Kate then settled down, and Kensi mouthed a _thank you_ to Zoey.

All of Kate's clothing had been placed into suitcases. Probably by the CPS workers, Kensi thought thankfully. Placing the rather large (not large, it was _gigantic_) bag filled with toys and the two suitcases of clothing into the trunk of her car while Zoey grabbed the prized dollhouse, Kensi was again hit with the reality of everything. Sighing, she tried not to over-think it and locked her trunk.

"What's going to happen to the house now?" she asked Zoey, needing a chance to change the subject. The Carters lived in a medium-sized house in a quiet neighbourhood in LA, and the scenery surrounding it was great. The neighbours were nice as well, since they were all coming towards Kensi and offering their condolences for Sadie. They all gushed about how great she was, and Kensi could only smile sadly as she accepted and agreed with these kind words.

Zoey looked back at the house, "well, since the state is responsible for handling Ms. Carter's affairs, I think it's safe to say that this house will be put up on the real estate market once it's been cleared out. But what to do with Ms. Carter's belonging is up to you, Ms. Blye. You may keep them, or you can seek out alternative options like donation."

Kensi wondered what she was going to do with Sadie's old clothing. Sadie always had a sense of style, and almost all of her clothing was from a designer brand. Kensi really had no use for those cloths, since she was more of a casual girl.

And besides, all of Sadie's clothing can only be a reminder of who Sadie once was, and Kensi really didn't need to burden herself with the grief of it all. Deciding on donation, Zoey provided the brunette with an address for a local donation center.

Kensi nodded, putting an arm around Kate naturally. It's not even been a day since she's reconnected with Kate, and the little girl was already acting like she's her mother. Kensi was glad that she warmed up to her this fast. Zoey had been impressed too, and she informed Kensi that Kate was always the quiet one in the CPR office, and never really made any close contact with any of the workers there.

"It gives them a sense of comfort when they can refer to the people around them as 'Mommy' and 'Daddy'," Zoey said to Kensi as she noticed the little girl had now established an intimate relationship with the NCIS agent.

Kensi herself was still getting used to the newfound motherhood feeling, but she still had to admit, it felt pretty amazing knowing that she can provide the young girl support.

Arrangements were made for the moving company to move some of Kate's furniture to Kensi's place at eight that night. At first she was worried that her address would be compromised, but Hetty reassured her via phone call that these "movers" are actually OPS agents that owned Hetty "personal favours" (she didn't want to know just what kind). Kensi couldn't help but smirk at her boss's thoughtfulness.

By the time they got back to Kensi's place, it was already almost four in the afternoon.

Now, standing in her guest room (soon-to-be Kate's room) as Kate was seated on the couch in the living room, watching some silly cartoon on the TV, Kensi glared at all of the things that she was expected to clean up. Groaning again, she stepped outside to the living room, only to find more boxes and bags filled with Kate's and Sadie's stuff.

"Mommy, look!" Kate was already breaking out of her shell, to which Kensi took as a good sign. The little girl probably still has a faint memory of meeting Kensi when she was only two-years-old. "It's Spongebob! Wanna watch?"

Kensi smiled, turning to the TV while the theme song to Spongebob Squarepants chimed happily. Kensi never got the point of this show, but she enjoyed the giggles that came from Kate as she was watching it gleefully. It didn't take much to cheer a four-year-old up, Kensi realized. Just some good quality cartoon and a giant dollhouse.

"Sorry Sweetie," Kensi said. On the screen, the sound of Spongebob laughing can be heard faintly. "I have to clean up your new room so it can be ready for you tonight."

"Oh," Kate's own smile dropped a bit, but upon seeing Spongebob do something stupid to Patrick, her smile lit up again. "I can help!" Kate offered cheerfully, glancing over at her new mom.

Kensi shook her head gently; this was one of the things that Kate had in common with Sadie. Sadie was always a helper, and if you needed her, she would drop everything she was doing and be there in a flash to help you out. "It's okay, Kate. You just watch TV, alright?"

The blonde nodded solemnly, turning her attention back to the TV. Sighing again, Kensi stepped into her overcrowded guest bedroom. She knew most of the things inside that room was probably junk, since she was aware of where all of her really important things are (locked away somewhere she was sure that no one would actually find). She hadn't touch the things in her guest room since she moved here a few years back after her last address was compromised, and she just stuffed everyone of her old boxes in there for conventional purposes.

And the pile just grew and grew.

It was a occupational hazard, she realized. Almost everything she owned was packed tightly into boxes just in case she needed to be on the move within short notice. There wasn't any personal items scattered around her entire house because the last thing she needed was emotional attachment to this particular place. Too late for that, she thought as her mind wandered to the little girl sitting in her living room.

Kensi started dragging the first box out, and stuffed it into her storage room that was thankfully still relatively empty.

After what it felt like forever of cleaning (which to someone who never had the time or energy to clean like Kensi, it probably was), the room was finally clean enough to be renovated into a four-year-old's permanent room.

Kensi found more than a few interesting things in the room. An old diary (it surprised her, since she had no recollection of keeping a diary in her younger years) she plan on reading later, a sock-monkey (Kensi remembered that it was from a part her childhood) that she was going to give to Kate later, and a few certificates that she got from school. All of the other stuff she found in the boxes were either useless, or meaningless. There was a locked wooden box, and when Kensi picked the lock open she realized that it was empty. Frowning, she wondered if she really was becoming one of those hoarders on TV that clung onto every last one of their belongings desperately.

Shuddering at the mental image of herself in that situation, Kensi threw the box in a large bag that was going to be used for donation. The bag was already half-filled with some of Kensi's old things.

Somewhere in the middle of this hopelessly belated spring cleaning, Kensi reminded herself that she should search for a photo of Sadie in her secret treasured belongings, and hang it up on an empty spot on her wall.

It'll be a reminder for Kate of who her mother once was.

Sadie was a damn good person, and an even better mother. She was there for Kensi every single step of the way, just like how Kensi was going to be there for Kate.

Kensi stood up and dusted herself off. The room was almost empty, and she felt a sense of accomplishment rushing through her. It wasn't everyday that she cleaned her house; she had always been a messy girl to begin with. In fact, Kensi couldn't even remember a time when her guest room had been clean ever since she moved in.

The emptiness of the room seemed almost fitting (had her wall always been beige?), but it seemed empty all the same. Sadie had been a huge part of Kensi's life, and having her be gone, stolen away from her, just felt… _wrong_. Kensi surely wasn't a stranger to losing people, but this one just came out of the blue, she was just totally caught off guard by it.

But she was trained to be able to lock away these emotions, put a steel mask around it. It was both a blessing and a curse.

The brunette walked out to her living room before she was consumed with another wave of sadness and found Kate, her eyes still glued to the TV the way they had been for the past few hours. The mindless laughter of another cartoon character was on the screen now, and Kate's tired giggles followed suit.

"Katie," Kensi called out to her using her nickname, making the little girl turn. "Why don't you go take a nap? You've been watching TV for a long time."

"But I'm not tired," Kate complained, but the yawn that came from her betrayed her words. Kensi smiled, dropping down on the couch next to the blonde.

"Come on, Sweetie," Kensi knew that Kate had already took a nap in the morning, but she still looked tired. She was probably still getting use to not having her real mom around to take care of her. It must be hard, for a four-year-old to go through this kind of transition. Kensi still wasn't sure what the little girl's sleeping schedule was, but she was planning to figure it out within the week so she could better prepare herself just in case.

Kate yawned again, and her head was already on Kensi's shoulder. Subconsciously, the little girl weaved her small hand into Kensi's brown locks. It seemed to comfort Kate as she slept. Smiling to herself, Kensi listened to Kate's breathing slowly became even, a sure sign that the young child was falling into a peaceful sleep.

Kensi wondered for a second if this was what motherhood really felt like.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went smoothly, and after Kate's new room had been relatively set up (Kensi promised Kate that she'll repaint the walls light purple, the way it used to be, first thing tomorrow), it was already ten o'clock at night. The moversagents that helped with the moving brought some fast food as dinner for both of them at eight, and although they already had McDonald's for lunch, Kate still munched the food down like water.

Sadie wasn't like that, Kensi mused as she watched the young girl eat. Her friend used to be so picky about what she was eating, since she was always looking out for her weight.

Kensi helped change Kate into her pink teddy-bear-covered pyjamas and settled her down for bed. It surprised her that despite the numerous hours of sleep the little girl had gotten within the day, she still slept like a log as soon as her head hit her pink and white pillow. (Kensi laid next to Kate on the bed, because she needed her hair to lull her to sleep again). The suspiciously clean sock monkey that Kensi found earlier was on the bed, next to one of Kate's favourite teddy bears.

Closing the door softly, Kensi stepped out of Kate's room with a tired smile.

Her first taste of parenthood was not nearly as bad as she thought it would be. And although she would never admit this to anyone, she kind of liked it. It made her feel more mature, more grown up. Being an agent taught her how to be independent, and be responsible for herself. But her first day of being a mother taught her how dependent someone can be.

Now that she was a mother (Kensi never gotten use to thinking that), she was not only responsible for herself. Like Hetty said earlier, she was also responsible for anther human being.

How the hell did Sadie ever pull this through? Kensi was so used to being alone and taking care of herself and herself only, she never really thought about how it would feel to take care of someone else. The sheer idea of it was enough to make Kensi's head spin.

There was just so much to think about, so much to worry about. There was school (Kensi was informed by Zoey that Kate can be starting preschool next year, but the choice is up to Kensi, since in preschool wasn't mandatory in California), there was now an extra mouth to feed (Kensi cursed under her breath when she realized that there wasn't much kid-friendly food in her fridge. She would have to go grocery shopping tomorrow morning).

Most importantly, though, she would have to find someone that can take care of Kate when she wasn't around to do so. Her job consisted of a significant amount of danger; since really, she wouldn't be doing her job probably if it didn't. She would have to either find a babysitter or enrol Kate into daycare.

Kensi groaned, leaning her head on the back of her couch and wondered exactly how she got herself into this in the first place. With her mind still caught up with Kate, the ticking of the clock slowly lulled her to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Not really happy with this chapter... but a review will still make my day :) <em>

_XO - Spring  
><em>


	4. Morning Visits

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Title: **Sweet Silver Lining**  
>Rating: <strong>PG**  
>Fandom: <strong>NCIS: Los Ageless **  
>CharactersPairing: **Eventual Kensi/Deeks, team friendship  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Family/Humour**  
>Summary: <strong>When tragic strikes Kensi is left being the legal guardian of her friend's four-year-old daughter. Deeks uses this opportunity to be the father he always wanted to be. Life as they know will be changed forever.**  
>Warnings: <strong>N/A

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Don't own NCIS: LA. Hopefully I will soon, though… ;) The night's still young.

**Author's Note: **Wow, actually ahead of schedule this time :) Hope you can all enjoy this, and please, leave me with your thoughts and feedbacks. A big thank you to everyone who has been supporting me~ you guys are the ones that keeps me writing!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three - Morning Visits<strong>

_**Late June, 2011**_

* * *

><p>Deeks grabbed the plastic grocery bags off the grocery store counter and send a charming smile towards the blonde cashier. The twenty-something cashier (whose nametag read <em>Kayla<em>) winked back, before scanning the next customer's can of tomato soup.

Stuffing the grocery into the trunk of his car, he felt a calming June breeze blowing over him before stepping into the car. Starting it, Deeks drove towards an address he remembered all too well.

As he made his way out of the parking lot, Deeks checked his rear-view mirrors for any tails (a habit he has picked up from his LAPD days, and was enforced by Sam _multiple times_ after he was shot). Noticing none, he turned down the street.

It occurred to him this morning that Kensi might not have much kiddie food hidden in her fridge. Sure, she was a big fan of sugary things, but Deeks highly doubt that he was going to find chocolate-coated cereal hidden deep in her cupboards.

On second thought, Deeks smirked to himself as he pulled over for a red light, she just might.

But still, using his inner four-year-old as a guide, Deeks picked up a few breakfast items for both the little girl and his partner on the way to visit her this morning. Kate brought a breath of fresh air into the usually painfully dark OPS, and all three male members of on the team and including the two techs were immediately fascinated by the little blonde's cuteness.

The case that ended up on their desks yesterday wasn't particularly hard (a Sergeant was murdered in his small beach house with no signs of robbery). They had a solid lead that Deeks plan on checking out today. He was sure that the ex-wife had done it, since from her picture; she appeared to have "crazy, murderous eyes".

Of course, Callen and Sam would only poke fun at that with their sarcastic remarks ("Maybe you think that her eyes are crazy because most women would avoid looking in your eyes."). Deeks was pretty sure that Kensi would too, if she'd been there.

Speaking of his partner. Watching as her house came to view, his small smile grew just a bit wider. Pulling over on her curb (he was almost positive that Kensi already heard his car before actually seeing him), he decided to try and balance the grocery bags in his arms before knocking on her door.

He knocked three times, the movement almost making one of the bags fall out of his hand. Saving it just in time, Deeks readied himself to see his partner.

Instead, it was the little four-year-old who opened the door. She almost stared him down silently (an action that looked a lot like Kensi, even if she wasn't really her child), before registering that Deeks was the police person she met on the previous day.

"Hey, Kate. I'm Marty the Policeman." Deeks was feeling the burn that the grocery bags were giving him. "Is uh -"

He stopped abruptly, wondering what he should call Kensi to Kate. He wasn't sure if Kate knew Kensi's name, and he didn't know if it was appropriate to just call Kensi "Mommy" to the young child.

"Mommy's potty-ing," Kate supplied, sleep evident in her eyes. It was obvious to Deeks now that she had just woken up from her sleep, since he can see that her pink pyjamas are slightly disorganized. He had to chuckle at the little girl's words.

So now Kensi was "Mommy" to the young girl, huh? Deeks smirked. There was another nickname to add to his books. But in all seriousness, Kate must be very comfortable and familiar with Kensi to be calling her such an intimate name.

"Well, may I come in Kate?" he asked. The grocery bags were really weighing him down. Kate shrugged, but let him in anyway. Deeks made a mental note to teach the girl to be more aware of her surroundings in the future, since he knew that Kensi would never have trusted someone this easily.

He had seen that first hand when she had kicked the FDA agent guy right in the cul-de-sac a few months ago based on a hunch that she thought they were foreign operatives. Granted, he _was _fake in the end, but it didn't make it any more pretty. The last thing Deeks wanted was for Kensi to demonstrate her skills with him.

Setting the bags on Kensi's kitchen table, he turned back to Kate, who was now more focused on searching for something than him. She already closed the front door to Kensi's place, which surprised him since he didn't hear any sound that even remotely resembled a door closing. It wasn't locked though, but that could just be because Kate wasn't tall enough to reach the complicated locks to his partner's door.

Kensi's living room was just as messy as it was a few months ago when he visited with beer and food, if not more so. There were a selection of toys laying around in the living room, and Deeks smirked as he thought about how this little girl is already talking over part of the living room with her whirlwind of toys.

"What are you looking for there?" Deeks asked friendly, leaning on the kitchen table casually. Kate only glanced over at him briefly before answering.

"'m hungry." Kate mumbled shyly, eyeing the grocery bags on the kitchen table.

Deeks chuckled, "then it's a good thing that I brought some breakfast for both you and your mommy, huh?"

Kate nodded enthusiastically, hearing the promise of "breakfast". Smiling, Deeks unpacked the bags and took out two boxes of sugar-infested extra large cereal, which he knew both Kate and Kensi were going to love. But he also brought coffee, just in case Kensi needed her daily caffeine intake.

Which, of course, considering her, she did.

Just as Kate made a grab towards one of the cereal boxes, Deeks heard the bathroom door open. Kensi had obviously noticed that Kate had let someone in, and knowing her, Deeks was certain that she even had her weapon out.

Predictably, he was right. As Kensi came to Deeks' view, he was pleased to see that - just as he thought - her hand was placed on the edge of her gun. She was wearing a simple gray t-shirt, and the hair that hung loosely around her shoulders was semi-wet, meaning that she had just gotten out of the shower.

"Deeks," she breathed, relaxing considerably upon seeing her partner in her kitchen and Kate rummaging through the rest of the grocery bags that he brought with him. "What are you doing here?"

Deeks shrugged as Kensi made her way closer to the two of them. "Thought I bring over some breakfast. Kid was starving when I came in." He glanced at the kid in question, and noticed that she was fiddling with one of the boxes of cereal.

"Came in?" Kensi frowned, gently telling Kate to stop trying to open the cereal box. "How did you get in? Did you pick my lock?" She narrowed her eyes dangerously, "we've talked about what happens if you even _think _about picking my lock."

"Oh, I wouldn't dare," Deeks grinned at the threat. This kind of possessive behaviour coming from his partner didn't faze him anymore. He eyed Kate from where he was standing, and the little girl was looking straight at him while still fidgeting with the cereal box. "Nope. Instead, I knocked. Katie here helped me out and let me in. Told me that you were, and I quote, 'potty-ing.'" Kensi rolled her eyes, but remained silent as Deeks continued, "You should really make sure that she learns she shouldn't trust people this easily. I could've been a bad guy for all she knows."

"But you _are _a good guy," Kate pointed out as she spoke up, her half-opened cereal box abandoned on the floor, since she couldn't quite reach the kitchen table yet. "You told me."

Kensi chuckled slightly, ruffling Kate's hair affectionately before she made her way to lock her door. Deeks couldn't help but notice how natural his partner looked with the little girl, because he could never picture her as a mother before today.

Kensi was an exceptional undercover agent and she really deeply loved Kate, Deeks thought. This was probably why she seemed so content with the little girl. Except now he wasn't even sure Kensi was playing a role anymore, since this type of naturalism was extremely hard to fake, no matter how good of an undercover agent one was.

"He is a good guy, Kate." Kensi told her gently, bringing Deeks back from his thoughts. Even though she wouldn't admit this out loud, there was more truth in her statement than she led on.

"Does that apply to my exceptional good looks, or my charming personality?" Deeks couldn't help himself, smirking as he asked.

Kensi glared at him, continuing her conversation with Kate while ignoring Deeks."But sometimes when someone tell you they're a good guy, doesn't mean that they are."

Kate stared at Kensi in confusion. "Stranger danger?" she asked quietly, unsure of her answer.

"Stranger danger," agreed Kensi with a firm nod as she picked up the abandoned cereal box. She didn't bother to tell Kate that most of the danger came from people that are not strangers, people that they loved and cared about. A young girl her age shouldn't be burdened with this kind of knowledge. That talk would be saved for a much later time. "Now, let's get you something to eat."

Deeks watched the scene unfold with interest. He was still getting over (or at least, trying to) the initial shock that followed with the news about Kate. Now watching Kensi involving herself with all of these motherly activities with Kate, Deeks had to smile.

This certain side of Kensi Blye was surely refreshing to witness.

Finally, five minutes later, everything in Deeks' bags had been packed away (Kensi already devoured some of the assorted junk food and coffee Deeks brought). Kate sat happily in her booster seat around the table so that she could actually reach it, digging into the bowl of dry cereal in front of her. She informed the two adults soundly that she preferred her cereal dry, and she ate it like she ate candy.

"Well," Deeks took out a carton of milk from one of the bags and frowned. "What am I supposed to do with this then?"

Kensi smirked, "drink it. It'll help you grow strong bones."

"Aw, Fern." Deeks mirrored her smirk. "I always knew you cared about me all along. But it's okay, though. I think young Katie here needs it more than I do."

Kensi rolled her eyes, but before she could retort with a warning about the nicknames, Kate spoke up before her.

"Milk's yucky," the little girl declared through her mouth-full of dry cereal. "I like juice. 'specially the red ones. Like strawberry and cherry and watermelon. But I don't like punch though, 'cause punch's weird. But you don't put juice in cereal." Finishing her statement, Kate took another spoonful of cereal and stuffed it into her mouth.

Deeks exchanged an amused look with Kensi at the end of the four-year-old's rambling. She was just beyond adorable. The way his partner was handling Kate was beyond adorable too.

Not that Deeks would actually tell her that if he wanted to have working limbs.

"I see you did some spring cleaning here," Deeks remarked, the comment coming out of the blue. "Moved some things out. I can't actually see the floor here. Hey," he glanced down, eyeing a colourful carpet in the living room. "Has this rug always been here?"

Kensi snorted, "it's not a rug. It's a mat. There's a difference." She told him in her best _duh! _tone,

"Well, Wikipedia, excuse my limited knowledge of floor decorators."

"You're _so_ not excused."

"Does that mean you want me near you?" Deeks grinned. "'Cus, you know, that's totally cool."

"Oh, but you are not cool." Kensi scoffed.

"I'm pretty sure we've already had this conversation before, Sunshine. And I'm also pretty sure that we've already established that since I'm not cool, I gotta be hot, right?"

Kensi, ignoring Deeks almost completely, having already tuned out at the mention of her nickname, stuffed a Twinkie in her mouth.

"Fine, ignore me." Deeks, catching on with Kensi's plan, delightfully turned to Kate suddenly. "So Kate. I see Mommy did a pretty good job with her spring cleaning here."

"Don't call me 'Mommy.' You know how creepy it sounds?" Kensi protested just as Kate looked up at Deeks at the sound of her name.

"Spring cleaning?" the little girl crinkled her nose, confused by the expression. "But it's summer."

"Smart kid," Deeks beamed proudly, turning to Kensi again. "Even she knows it's summer already. Which proves that it has been pretty long since you cleaned up. I mean, at least I can actually see the wall in the guest room now."

Kensi rolled her eyes again; Deeks always found new ways to crawl under her skin almost effortlessly

"It's not a guest room anymore," she corrected automatically. "It's Kate's room."

Kate, still paying attention to the conversation between the two adults in the room, smiled when her room was mentioned. "And I'm gonna have people colour it purple today," she informed them cheerfully. "Right, Mommy?"

Deeks was barely able to conceal a smirk at the sound of "Mommy".

"Yeah, of course Sweetie," the term of endearment slipped out of her tongue before Kensi even realized. In Deeks' mind, her using the word "Sweetie" just made her a little hotter than she already was.

His partner didn't sound like the kind of woman who was capable of using words like "sweetie". It was almost comical, seeing Kensi the tough-as-nails-kick-ass-agent turn into Kensi the super-soft-yet-protective-mama bear.

"So," Kensi cleared her throat after a short pause as Kate went back to eating again, taking a strand of her hair and placing it behind her ears. "What case are you guys working on now?"

"I thought you were taking days off," Deeks teased. It was just like Kensi to be so involved with work while she wasn't supposed to be working at all.

"I am," Kensi glared. "I just want to be updated. I like to maintain my professionalism," her glare softened as she said with a smirk. "Unlike you. Oh wait. You can't maintain something if you don't have any to begin with."

Deeks rolled his eyes, but smiling nonetheless. Retelling the case, he added in the end, "I'm pretty sure that the ex-wife did it. She's got crazy eyes."

"Having 'crazy eyes' doesn't count as a motive, Deeks." Kensi rolled her own mismatched eyes at her partner. She knew that even though Deeks can be non-serious sometimes when it came to their cases, his thoughts are sometimes relatively (and most of the time surprisingly) insightful. Not that she would ever tell him that. It was a pride thing more so than anything else.

"I think if you saw a picture of her, I'm pretty sure you'd agree with me." Deeks promised, picking up a piece of cookie and throwing it upward to catch it with his opened-mouth effortlessly. Kate giggled, watching as Deeks ate his cookie in such a cool way.

"Again, again!" she demanded with a excited clap of her hands.

Deeks grinned at the girl proudly, obligingly grabbing another cookie and tossing it upward to catch in his mouth easily for an encore performance. That only made Kate's giggles grow. Her giggles were contagious, because Deeks can swore he heard his partner giving him an approved laugh as well.

"How do you do that?" Kate asked, her half-eaten cereal forgotten as she stared up at Deeks with her widened eyes curiously. "I wanna do it too!"

Kensi smiled softly as she watched Deeks grab one piece of Kate's cereal and demonstrating to the little girl his special way of eating. Kensi hadn't heard Kate laugh like that even since she brought her home. Deeks had that effect on people, kids specially, since he was kind of an overgrown child himself at times (okay, most of the time when they're not on cases, because despite everything else, he did always give his a hundred-and-ten percent when they were working). When Kate's occasional giggles flooded into her thoughts, Kensi couldn't help but laugh along with her.

Of course Deeks would get along with a four-year-old; Kensi shook her head as she thought.

Of course.

Hearing a giggle from Kate as the fifth (probably more than that) piece of cereal hit her head, Kensi turned her attention back to her daughter (it still sounded weird and out-of-place, but Kensi figured she should get used to this sooner or later). Deeks laughed along with her, correcting the girl as another piece failed to fall into her mouth.

Deeks, watching Kate struggling and the pile of missed-cereal now on the floor (Kensi will definitely make him clean up later), decided to lift the little girl gently out from her chair so she could stand on the floor since the booster seat was limiting her movements. Kate stiffened as Deeks suddenly grabbed her, but giggled again as she felt her feet touching the floor.

Kensi was surprised too, at the sudden affection Deeks was showing with Kate. Kate seemed to be enjoying her partner's presence as well. She was extremely comfortable with Deeks, and from the looks of it, Deeks was extremely comfortable with her too.

She wouldn't be surprised if Kate started calling Deeks "Daddy" anytime soon.

She wondered if he'd like that, considering that he definitely had some daddy issues. She didn't know the whole story, but she knew the snippets of it involved an eleven-year-old boy, a best friend, and a gun. It definitely wasn't something that he showed interest in talking about, which meant that no matter how much Kensi wished she knew the whole story; it wasn't her place to ask or pry.

Kensi suddenly remembered Ray's promise before he and Jenna and their unborn baby went off the grid. He'd amended that he'll be a better father to his child; a better father than the one he and Deeks had. The brunette agent then realized that Kate might be Deeks' chance to actually become the father he always wanted (hell, sometimes she was sure that this was something he _needed_) to be. And it was up to her somehow to make sure that Deeks actually get that chance.

Watching Kate laugh along side her partner was enough to make Kensi realize that she had already accepted him as a role in her life.

Now it was up to Deeks to decide if he wanted to be a role in Kate's life.

* * *

><p><em>Honestly, tell me what you all thought of this chapter. I'm all ears! :) Next chapter is going to be the belated Fourth of July chapter, so hopefully you'll stick around for that. As always, any form of review and criticism is much appreciated.<em>

_XO - Spring_


	5. Let the Fireworks Begin

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Title: **Sweet Silver Lining**  
>Rating: <strong>PG**  
>Fandom: <strong>NCIS: Los Ageless **  
>CharactersPairing: **Eventual Kensi/Deeks, team friendship  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Family/Humour**  
>Summary: <strong>When tragic strikes Kensi is left being the legal guardian of her friend's four-year-old daughter. Deeks uses this opportunity to be the father he always wanted to be. Life as they know will be changed forever.**  
>Warnings: <strong>N/A

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Don't own NCIS: LA. Hopefully I will soon, though… ;) The night's still young.

**Author's Note: **So... here's the super belated Fourth of July chapter. So from this point on, the story is probably going to be behind the real life timeline. By a lot. Be sure to tell me what you thought about the chapter! Everyone's thoughts are important to me. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four - Let the Fireworks Begin<strong>

_**Early July, 2011 (Fourth of July)**_

* * *

><p>"Come on, Kensi," Deeks pleaded, placing his hands on her kitchen counter. "It's the Fourth of July! How can you say no to that?"<p>

Kensi narrowed her eyes at her partner and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Please don't tell me that you came all the way here at -" she glanced at her ever-present watch "- eight-fifty in the morning just so I could be part of your Fourth of July plan?"

Deeks shrugged, his smile edging towards a smirk. "Well, I was going to invite you _and _Kate. But if you insist, we could just be alone tonight." His eyebrows rose suggestively, causing Kensi to punch his arm.

He had showed up this morning at her door right after her morning shower. Kensi suspected that he had planned it this way, but asking him would just be walking straight into a trap and she wasn't about to take that bait. The second she invited him in, and was just about to ask (in her usual snappy way towards him) what he was doing here, Deeks told her that she and Kate should join him for the Fourth of July.

Before Kate's arrival, she didn't even give this particular holiday much thought. After all, it was _Independence _Day, and she was _independent_. Kensi wanted to spend today with Kate alone at home, and tried to calm her down when fireworks start, since she knew how much Kate was scared of loud sounds. Now, though, with Deeks in her living room and that look in his eye (although Kensi would never admit this to anyone, his puppy-dog eyes do work on her. Only a little bit, she swore), it was getting harder and harder to say no.

"Why don't you just ask Sam or Callen?" Kensi asked, out of half genuine curiosity and half desperation.

"And interrupt them on their man-date?" Deeks shot back.

"Then join them as a third wheel," Kensi replied. Even though her tone in her suggestion is serious, the playfulness of the topic was anything but.

Deeks stared at her blankly, "yeah. No. I don't want Sam to use his super-secret ninja SEAL powers on me and Callen to curse at me in Russian."

Kensi snickered, "fair enough. What about Eric and Nell?"

"They have plans," Deeks answered casually.

"What plans?" she coked an eyebrow.

He shrugged, "plans that they probably don't want us knowing."

"What about Hetty?"

There was a collective pause in the living room as both of them wondered just what _does_ their operations manager did on holidays. Perhaps she traveled around the world, completing some of her secret spy missions, Deeks thought.

"Okay, not Hetty then." Kensi gave up.

"Anyway," Deeks continued cheerfully. "It'll be fun! There's gonna be food, a carnival, and most importantly, fireworks! I mean, who doesn't love fireworks?"

"Kate hates loud things, like _fireworks_," Kensi pointed out dryly. "And I hate carnivals."

The LAPD cop cocked an eyebrow suspiciously, "you hate carnivals? How can anyone hate carnivals?"

Kensi glared at him, "I happen to have issues… with over-cheerful carnies. And clowns. They creep me out." She said defensively, but she can tell that Deeks wasn't about to let this go.

"You're scared of clowns?" Deeks held back his laughter. "I thought you're scared of back hair."

Kensi shuddered at the mention of her not-so-secret fear. "_Extensive _back hair," she argued.

"What's the difference?" Deeks reasoned. "Back hair is back hair. Who cares if there's more or less of it?"

"Not the point here, Deeks." The brunette sighed, signalling the drop in the subject.

Deeks shrugged, smiling sweetly. "So does that mean you'll come?"

"Where?" Kate's sleepy voice sounded behind them as she stepped out of her room, clutching the sock monkey tightly.

"Hey Kiddo," Deeks greeted with a warm smile, turning around to see with her dishevelled pile of blonde morning hair and tired eyes.

"Marty!" the little girl all but tackled Deeks in a bear-hug as she broke into a wide grin, still hanging on to Dolly.

Kensi smiled. Kate had been asking about Deeks ever since he taught her how to throw her food up and catch it with her mouth. After that visit, he retuned twice more during the week, with beer for Kensi and smoothie for Kate. Although Kensi can't say that he was the best role model for Kate, but he was brining out Kate's best side easily. Kate was acting like Deeks had grown up with her, and they were growing incredibly close. Kensi might just a bit jealous that Kate might be closer to Deeks than she was to her.

"Mommy and I want to take you down to the beach for Independence Day." Deeks explained. While he was sure that the four-year-old wouldn't really know the entire history behind Independence Day, but as long as he convinced Kate that it was a ton of fun, she can pull her (much better) puppy dog face and drag Kensi along with them.

"Mommy and I?" Kensi raised an eyebrow, ignoring the domestic comment by turning it into a snappy retort. "Since when do you make plans for me? And I already told you not to call me 'Mommy', it sounds creepy coming from you."

Deeks just smirked, still looking at Kate. "There's gonna be a lot of fun things."

"Like what?" one look at the kid and Kensi can tell that she was already hooked. Sighing, she knew there wasn't really a way that she can get out of this now.

"Like carnivals, food, parades," Deeks was careful to leave out the part about the fireworks, since he was counting on Kate to seal the deal for him.

Seeing the gleeful look that was appearing in Kate's eyes, Kensi added quickly, "there's also going to be fireworks too, Kate."

Kate frowned at Deeks, and glanced over at Kensi, "fireworks?" She asked, her voice small. "I don't like fireworks. They're loud and scary 'cause they go BOOM!"

Deeks send Kensi a faux-hurtful look, to which she just returned with a victorious smile. She was just about to announce smugly that they will be staying at home today when Deeks bend down, meeting Kate's eyes.

"We can leave right before the fireworks if you want to, and just be there for the other fun things." He suggested, his tone light. Even though Deeks loved the fireworks part of Fourth of July (because seriously, what was Independence Day _without _the fireworks?), he wanted Kate and Kensi to be included in his last-minute Fourth of July plans.

"But I like their pretty colours," Kate admitted with a sheepish grin. "I just don't like it when it go really really loud."

"Well," Deeks flashed Kate his most promising million dollar smile he often used to convince almost anyone (mostly woman, but that's another matter altogether) of anything when he worked undercover. "I can be there to cover your ears when the fireworks start."

"Really?" Kate's eyes lit up again, and Kensi somehow just knew that she had taken the bait, and they were going, whether she liked it or not.

"Really," Deeks repeated too smugly, casting a side glace at Kensi. "Now all we have to do is convince Mommy."

Kate didn't hesitate for even a second before turning towards Kensi and pulling off her best puppy dog face in an instant. "Pleeeeeeaase, Mommy. Please please please can we go to the beach with Deeks today?"

"Yeah Mommy," Deeks added with a smirk, pulling off his best puppy dog face (which wasn't nearly as good as Kate's) as well. "Please please please can we go?"

"The puppy dog routine doesn't work on you, Deeks," Kensi told him dismissively.

"But I bet it worked on Kate," Deeks winked at the little girl, making her giggle.

Groaning, Kensi realized that Deeks was right. It _had _worked on Kate, since at only not even four years old, she was already a master at getting what she wanted. With one look at her when she was pulling that face, there was no turning back.

"Alright," Kensi sighed, not missing the cheerful high-five Deeks exchanged with Kate. "But you, missy, are going to have to pack a bag for the beach."

Deeks wasn't going to lie; when Kensi was in full Mommy Mode, it kind of turned him on a bit.

"Okay!" Kate saluted, running towards her room (despite Kensi's multiple warnings telling her no) to grab a bag. Kensi doubt Kate knew what to even put in there (honestly, she wasn't so sure either, since she had never been to a beach with a four-year-old before), so she followed the little girl into her room. Deeks smiled faintly as he watched them disappear into Kate's purple room, and wondered briefly what it would've been like if he had a mother like Kensi.

* * *

><p>"So, did you pack a little interesting bikini number for this trip, or are you gonna save that just for only the two of us?"<p>

Not even ten minutes into the drive towards the beach, and Deeks was already starting to get under Kensi's skin. Giving him a glare from the driver's seat ("How come you always get to drive?" Deeks complained), she chose to ignore his comment. Kate was already dozing off in her car seat in the back of the car, and Kensi realized that the little girl tend to sleep when she was in a car.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then," Deeks grinned, and Kensi couldn't tell which part he was referring to: the part about the swimwear she prepared (it was a conservative enough one for a public beach); or the part about her wanting to wear a bikini that leaves little imagination just for him. "Wouldn't want to get arrested for public indecency the first time we visit the beach together with a four-year-old."

Kensi rolled her eyes. She knew that if Deeks kept this up, she was going to snap back a retort at him before she knew it. It was for her own satisfaction more than anything else. It was part of her nature.

"I bet you couldn't wait to see me in a body-hugging wet suit when we get there," Deeks continued, the silence from Kensi didn't faze him. "It hugs _all _the right places." He raised his eyebrows suggestively, winking at his partner for an extra touch.

Kensi scoffed, "_please._ You don't have _any_ so-called right places."

Deeks grinned; this was the trigger he was looking for to involve Kensi in his conversation. "You can't make assumptions on things you've never seen, my sweet."

"I _can_, however, make assumptions on things I never _want_ to see." Kensi shot back, making a last turn as the beach came to view.

"Ouch," Deeks forged pain as he covered a hand on his heart. "I'm telling you, you're missing something quite special."

"I'm about to gag," Kensi replied dryly as she slowly pulled over to the beach's parking lot. The beach was still relatively empty, since it was just before ten in the morning. She glanced at the mirror to Kate, and caught the little girl open her eyes sleepily.

"Are we there yet?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. Deeks grinned; stepping out the car before Kensi even realized and helped Kate out of her chair.

"You first, Milady," he said in a ridiculously accurate British accent as he held the door open for Kate. She giggled, struggling out of the seat and jumped into Deeks' arms.

"Whoa," Deeks laughed as the energetic little girl nearly tackled him with her hug. This Kate was a complete opposite from the Kate that was sleeping peacefully in the car just mere minutes ago. "What did Mommy feed you this morning? She didn't give you donuts for breakfast again, did she?" He looked over accusingly at Kensi, who was now closing the trunk of her car after grabbing their belongings.

The brunette agent glared at him coldly, "it happened _once_. And she wouldn't have ate it if _you _didn't bring it over first thing in the morning."

"I only brought it over because I was being a caring partner," Deeks replied, falling in to step with Kensi as the three of them made their way towards a seemingly popular part of the pier with a fair already set up.

"Uh huh," Kensi allowed distractedly, eyeing the different booths and toys that surrounded them.

The fair was in full swing. The crowed went from booth to booth happily, cheering as prizes were won. Kensi noted that most of the people here were families. Families that were unlike the three of them.

"I bet that clown has back hair," Deeks commented suddenly, nodding his head towards a clown that was making balloon animals and handing them out to kids.

Kensi glared at her partner, ignoring him as the clown started to make a balloon dog with his hands. Kate, not like many other kids, remained in Deeks' arms and made no attempt to get a balloon animal for herself. Kensi couldn't help but feel relived at that.

"Mommy mommy look!" Kate suddenly yelled as she pointed towards a giant pink teddy bear that was hanging up in front of a booth. "TEDDY!"

Deeks smiled at the girl in his arms warmly, "you want it, Kate?" At her excited nod, Deeks eyed approvingly at the abnormally large bear. "Let's go get us a pink teddy then."

Kensi groaned behind them as Deeks set Kate down gently. The little girl made a run towards the booth at lighting fast speed with Deeks trailing not so far behind. Rubbing her temple lightly, Kensi followed them.

By the time she reached the booth, Kate was already cheering loudly while Deeks had a few rubber balls in his hand. "Mommy!" Kate screamed eagerly, putting both her hands up in hopes of catching Kensi's attention. "Over here!"

"Well, this must be your lovely wife," the person running the booth, a enthusiastic looking mid-forties woman with colourful streaks in her long and fizzy hair, smiled warmly at Kensi as she stood next to Kate. The little girl was already on a stool, eyeing the pink bear with hopefulness.

Kensi was just about to reply to the woman with an explanation before Deeks spoke up. "Oh, there you are, Honey. I was worried we lost you."

Kensi's eyes darted from the smiling woman to her grinning partner and sighed, deciding to play along. "You're not getting rid of me that easily, _Sweetheart_." At the word of endearment, Kensi took a jab at Deeks' back (smiling with satisfaction at his wince), and wrapped an arm around his waist. Then, she turned to the woman, and with an almost frighteningly bright tone, she asked, "so, how do you play the game here?"

"Daddy's going to throw the ball at that big red thing," Kate started to explain. Kensi felt Deeks stiffen at the mention of "daddy", but he recovered quickly. It could just be a slip of the tongue from the four-year-old. Personally, Kensi wasn't sure what to make of the fact that Kate switched from calling Deeks by his name to calling him something so intimate within the few hours they've been out. If she was feeling this way, Deeks was probably even more confused. But that was a lot to be going over right now. Kensi glanced at her partner, giving him a small squeeze.

"And if he hit the red thing three times," Kate continued to babble. "I get TEDDY!"

"Oh, she's such a cute-pie," the woman, whose nametag read Sandra, cooed. She glanced up at both Kensi and Deeks, then at Kate again. "She looks just like you, Dad. With those beautiful eyes and that hair."

"Thank you," Deeks smiled. It pained him just slightly to be seen as the child's father when he wasn't even remotely related to her. But one of the things that being a cop had taught him, was that people believed what they wanted to believe. And if everyone else saw Kate as his daughter, so be it. He'll be proud to be a father to her - real or not. "So, Sandra," he said conversationally. "You have any kids?"

"Yeah I got them," Sandra laughed. "Eight of them in fact. Three grandbabies, and two more on the way."

Deeks widened his eyes, "really? You don't look a day over thirty."

When Sandra started laughing, so did Kensi. He was always the charmer, Kensi mused. Kate was laughing too, though she probably didn't get the humour, and was just laughing since everyone else was.

"Charming," Sandra stated after the laughter died down. "But charm isn't going to get you that bear. You're going to have to play for it."

Deeks pretended to pout, and started stretching his arms behind him, preparing for the throw.

"Just throw the ball," both Kate and Kensi said at the same time impatiently. Deeks cast a look at the two of them, wondering (not for the first time) if Kate was really Kensi's child and not her best friend's.

"Alright, alright," Deeks sighed, aiming the ball at the red target and taking his first throw. He missed.

By a lot.

Kensi burst out laughing while Kate eyed Deeks with disappointment.

"You missed," the little girl stated the obvious with her hands crossed over her chest. "Now how am I gonna get Pinky?"

"Pinky?" Deeks glanced at the little girl, assuming that was the name for the huge bear.

Kate nodded seriously, "yeah. Pinky the Beary."

Deeks turned to Kensi, "that doesn't even rhyme."

"You missed," Kensi ignored Deeks' comment and repeated Kate's too cheerily. "I thought you had a good aim."

"Obviously I do," Deeks flashed a flirtatious smile naturally. "I got you didn't I?"

For a second Kensi was speechless. Her heart skipped a beat involuntarily, and she was positive that it was because of the sudden rise in temperature (that had absolutely nothing to do with her close proximity with her partner).

"Aw," Sandra ginned sweetly. "Aren't you guys just adorable!"

Kensi nodded weakly, the fluttery feeling in the bottom of her stomach going anywhere but away.

The second time Deeks missed, Kensi snickered louder while Kate shook her head disapprovingly. "You throw like a girl," Kensi couldn't help herself.

Deeks glanced at her, "if you think you can do better, why don't you give it a try?"

Kensi scoffed, "I _am _a girl, Deeks."

"But you're Wonder Woman," Deeks remarked. "And Wonder Woman doesn't miss."

Kensi gave him a small but still warm grin, before grabbing one of the plastic balls to take her aim at the target. Kate cheered loudly, noticing that her mommy was about to take aim.

"GO MOMMY!" she screamed, in full cheerleader mode.

Deeks plopped himself down on one of the stools next to Kate and turned to her, "you didn't give me support like this." He accused, forging hurt.

"Maybe she just likes me better," Kensi smirked, taking an aim at the target with her ball and hitting it easily before Deeks can even reply to her comment.

Kate jumped down the stool and, due to her height, was only able to run into Kensi's legs enthusiastically. "YAY MOMMY!" Kensi returned her hug with the same enthusiasm, laughing as she picked Kate up into her arms. Lifting her up so she can actually reach the bear that was bigger than her, Kensi laughed some more as she realized the bear kind of overweight for the little girl.

Good thing Deeks was there to help her out. Grabbing the bear (almost dropping it on the way), he handed it to Kate, who despite her best efforts, was still unable to fully carry the bear. Crinkling his nose, Deeks glared at Pinky.

"How is this going to fit in the car?"

* * *

><p>As the late-afternoon Los Angeles sun made its way down the horizon, a splash of magnificent reds and oranges and yellows spilled over the usual blue sky. Kensi, Deeks, and Kate (and Pinky) settled themselves among the rest of the crowd on a large blanket that Deeks brought with him on the beach. It was almost nine (though the sun had not yet fully disappeared), meaning the fireworks was just about to start.<p>

Deeks was helping Kate (or the other way around, Kensi mused) build a sand castle by piling up wet sand and making a mountain-like structure. Kate, taking the sand that Deeks dug up, made a asymmetrical pile that was her castle. She was now trying to build a barrier around her pile when the first firework boomed in the sky.

Kate yelped, and almost immediately, Deeks was by her side.

"How are you doing, Munchkin?" he asked affectionately, wrapping an arm around the little girl.

"It's so loud," Kate whispered, burying herself in Deeks' hug as more fireworks exploded in the sky in brilliantly bright colours.

Kensi smiled as Deeks comforted the young girl in his arms. She'd always knew that he was extremely good with kids (better than her, anyway), and she didn't think she can thank him enough for doing such a great job with Kate. He still hadn't addressed the fact that Kate was starting to call him "Daddy." Part of Kensi was wondering if Deeks really had accepted being called that.

"Mommy look!" Kate suddenly exclaimed, pointing to the sky as a large, pink Catherine wheel exploded in the sky. "It's so pretty!"

Deeks chuckled. The kid might be afraid of loud noises, she was sure braver when she realized how pretty the products of these loud noises are. "You know what that firework's called, Kate?"

As she shook her head, Kate's pigtails (it took Kensi a longer time than she anticipated tying these pigtails up) brushed against Deeks' chest.

"It's called a 'Catherine wheel'," Deeks stated as Kate awed at some of the smaller fireworks shoot up in the sky.

"Really?" Kate's blue eyes lit up with wonder and realization. "That's just like my name!"

"Exactly," Deeks grinned, pulling the little girl closer comfortably.

Kensi couldn't help but notice how much better Kate was handling the loudness of the fireworks with each passing second she was with Deeks. From the girl who couldn't even listen to Eric's whistle without squirming last week, she was watching the fireworks explode with ease. Kensi was impressed; Deeks really did have a way with kids.

"Is Mommy feeling a little left out?" Deeks looked over at Kensi, who was sitting on the blanket while he and Kate were sitting in the sand, next to their castle.

"Come here, Mommy," Kate got up, dusted some of the sand off of herself and reached Kensi. The fireworks continued to appear one after the other in the sky, each brighter than the last. "Come sit with us!"

When Kensi felt Kate's hand in hers, she realized how cold the little girl's hand was. It could be because of the temperature drop next to the ocean, and Kate was wearing nothing else but her swimwear. Even Kensi herself had put on a shirt over her bikini a while ago. She grabbed a long sleeved shirt that she brought (thank God she did), and pulled it over Kate's head.

"Mommy!" Kate giggled, twisting her body reluctantly as the shirt was forced over her. "I'm not cold!"

Kensi straightened the shirt, and smiled at Kate as she plopped herself down next to her, ditching Deeks alone in the sand. "You will be."

"Sure about that, Wikipedia?" Deeks smirked, getting up to join the two of them on the blanket. "With me here you'll never be cold."

"No, I'll just be freezing to death." Kensi remarked, placing an arm around Kate as the little girl continued to be amazed at the colourfulness of the fireworks.

"So now you think I'm cool now?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you implied it."

Kensi rolled her eyes, deciding to put an end to that conversation. It'll just get nowhere. Without her even knowing, Kate had pulled Deeks closer to the two of them. Now the little girl was sandwiched between the two adults. Pinky sat contentedly behind the three of them, and it was taller than Kate as it shadowed over her.

Kensi choose to ignore how domestically close the three of them were sitting.

Instead, sitting next to Kate and Deeks as they pointed and clamoured over the brilliantly colourful fireworks, she realized the day couldn't have gone any better.

* * *

><p><em>Leave me a review :) It'll make my day~ <em>

_XO - Spring_


	6. Meet the Uncles

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Title: **Sweet Silver Lining**  
>Rating: <strong>PG**  
>Fandom: <strong>NCIS: Los Ageless **  
>CharactersPairing: **Eventual Kensi/Deeks, team friendship  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Family/Humour**  
>Summary: <strong>When tragic strikes Kensi is left being the legal guardian of her friend's four-year-old daughter. Deeks uses this opportunity to be the father he always wanted to be. Life as they know will be changed forever.**  
>Warnings: <strong>N/A

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Don't own NCIS: LA. Hopefully I will soon, though… ;) The night's still young.

**Author's Note: **Damn. Late again. Well, hope you guys still like this chapter though. :) Also, I made two posters for this story, and the link can be found on my profile page, so check out if you want!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five - Meet the Uncles<strong>

_**Mid July, 2011**_

* * *

><p>A week and a half later since the fireworks graced the skies with brilliant colours; almost everything with Kate was finally settled. Her new room had been set up exactly the way she wanted, and Kensi restocked her fridge with healthy four-year-old meals after doing some research on the Internet, since she was pretty sure that Kate can't last on high-sugar snacks and beer like she can.<p>

It just kept surprising her how much a little girl like Kate would need.

Kensi was thinking about returning to work the Monday after Independence Day, but she couldn't just go back to her time consuming job before leaving Kate in a capable caretaker's hands. Figuring Kate was going to be way more comfortable with a babysitter than entering a daycare, on this seasonably warm Friday, the NCIS agent scrolled down a local classified website in order to find a suitable candidate for her kid.

Kensi smiled to herself, hearing her internal term of endearment she just used to refer to Kate.

Speaking of the little girl…

"Kate, Honey," Kensi called to her, hearing a rummage in the usually quiet kitchen. "What are you doing?"

Started, the rummage suddenly stopped and Kate poked her messy blonde head (she had refused to let Kensi brush through and braid it this morning, claming that she wanted it messy today) towards Kensi. "I'm looking for Dolly."

Dolly was the sock monkey that was passed down to Kate from Kensi, which was passed down to her from God knows where. Kensi had no idea whatsoever where she came up with the name "Dolly", But Kate had been calling ever since she got her hands on it, and now she couldn't live without it.

Along with "Pinky the Beary" of course.

"And you think she's in the kitchen?" Kensi raised an eyebrow and got up from her seat. Sometimes she forgot that she was talking to a four-year-old, and her sarcasm seeped through her words. Luckily, Kate was still too young to understand the concept and idea of sarcasm, and nodded seriously at Kensi's question.

"He was here yesterday," Kate opened a drawer within her reach, and revealed a bunch of knives. Kensi closed it immediately, before anyone got hurt, making a mental note to put her dangerous knives somewhere out of Kate's reach. "I saw him!"

Kensi nodded, remembering seeing the brown sock monkey the previous day when they had dinner. The groceries Deeks had brought over were quickly consumed by the two of them (with half of the cereal wasted by Kate when she was desperately trying out the trick Deeks had taught her). Kensi had gone out and bought enough groceries to last for at least the week.

Shopping for groceries wasn't an unfamiliar routine for Kensi, but shopping for groceries with the needs and wants of a four-year-old in mind is. Kate was so excited; she almost grabbed everything she can. Kensi literally had to put half the things in their cart back on the shelves.

"I FOUND HIM!" Kate sudden yelled, snapping Kensi out of her memory. For a girl who hated loud noises, she sure can make them. Rubbing her ears subconsciously, she turned to face a grinning Kate.

"Where was he?" Kensi asked, following as Kate skipped out of the kitchen cheerfully.

"In the fridge," Kate answered matter-of-factly, like it was perfectly normal to find a sock monkey inside fridges. Kensi wondered briefly why the said sock monkey was in the fridge in the first place, but she figured that Kate probably won't be able to give her a reasonable answer.

Instead, she focused back to her laptop to search for a suitable nanny.

The peaceful silence didn't last long before Kate materialized beside her without Kensi even realizing. "Mommy," Kate said, making Kensi jump. There was something about Kate that reminded Kensi of Hetty, and it's not just their sizes.

"Yeah," bouncing back quickly, Kensi turned to her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for a babysitter for you," Kensi answered, not missing the brief look of horror that flashed in Kate's eyes.

"You're _leaving_ me?" Kate suddenly exploded, tears welling up in her eyes in an instant. Kensi had no idea that telling Kate about her hunt for a perfect nanny would trigger this kind of reaction. If anything, she thought Kate would be happy.

Actually, on second thought, it kind of made perfect sense that Kate was acting this way. Her mother was already gone from her life, and Kensi didn't think that the four-year-old could handle it if Kensi stepped out of her life - although not for forever - too.

So it made perfect sense that Kate was now close to sobbing in her arms.

"Shh, Katie," Kensi tried to soothe the bundle of shaking energy in her arms. But she had never been an expert when it came with dealing with kids (especially not when they cry), and she didn't really think she would start being one now. "It's okay. It's only someone that'll keep you company when I'm at work."

Kate sniffled, inhaling Kensi's shirt. "So you won't leave like Mommy did?"

Oh. _Oh._ Kensi realized that the last time Kate saw Sadie was before she was dropped off at a babysitter's, so of course, naturally, she would associate babysitters with Sadie's death and her not ever coming back.

Letting out a shaky breath, Kensi placed a soft kiss on top of Kate's head. "Of course not, Sweetie. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" Kate looked up at her with those hopeful blue eyes and all the doubts in Kensi's mind, at least for that one moment, melted away. She knew that in her line of work, making these types of promises to a young child was lethal. There was nothing more painful than crushing a kid's hope by breaking her promise. Kensi took a deep breath.

"Promise," she repeated firmly, even though she knew it might be broken the moment she returned to work.

* * *

><p>The day after Kate's little breakdown, Callen, Sam, and Deeks showed up at Kensi's door exactly an hour after Kensi finally got Kate to take her nap.<p>

"Surprise," Callen said flatly, entering Kensi's house with the two other visitors in tow.

Kensi watched as her teammates piled into her living room and closed the door behind them. "What are you guys doing here?"

The last time she saw Callen and/or Sam was when they visited a few days after Kate made an appearance at OSP, since they didn't visit as frequently as Deeks did. When they came, Kate was passed out on the couch, Spongebob blasting on the TV in front of her. Kensi found the two men's reactions to Kate's cuteness incredibly amusing, because it had been a long time since she'd seen them with such soft expressions on their faces. They were usually hardcore, badass super special NCIS agents with the suspects; it was kind of nice that once in a while, they let that demeanour down.

She wondered if Sam looked like that with his kids, but she knew better than asking.

"So where's the little ray of sunshine?" Sam asked, ignoring Kensi's question and noticing the absence of the little girl. He and Callen had not seen Kate for a while, and he doubted she still remembered him. Deeks, on the other hand, Sam was sure Kate still remembers, since he was sure that the LAPD liaison was spending time with her and Kensi off the clock.

"Napping," Kensi answered. "Finally."

It had taken longer than usual today to get Kate to take a nap, mostly it was because the conversation about the nanny had planted a seed in Kate's mind, and now she can't seem to forget it. Kate was scared that Kensi was just going to be gone like Sadie, her real mother, did. And now, she was clingier than Kensi had seen. She refused to sleep, worrying that if she closed her eyes, Kensi would be gone.

"Did she steal from your hidden stash of sweets again?" Deeks was grinning when Kensi realized he was addressing this question to her about Kate's napping habits today.

Callen and Sam exchanged a look at "again", but didn't comment. They both (hell, probably everyone at OSP) suspected the blond cop had a thing for their junior agent (and vice versa, but both of then knew if they wanted to live longer, they wouldn't even dare to mention this to her), and now with Kate in the picture, Deeks was probably even more smitten with the both of them.

Kensi scoffed, "it never happened. She'll never find it now, I moved it."

"I know where it is," Deeks smirked, making a place for himself on the couch by moving some of Kate's toys out of the way.

"You _don't_." Kensi narrowed her eyes dangerously, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Callen was starting to feel left out in this conversation, and from the looks of it, so was Sam. He decided to sit down on one of the chairs next to the couch, which surprisingly didn't have anything on top of it.

"Of course I do," Deeks replied smugly.

"Okay, tell me where it is." Kensi challenged.

"How long have you two been married?" Sam interrupted, remembering the line that Kensi had once used with him and Callen. The two partners were acting like an old married couple; they sometimes bicker almost endlessly, and they can banter about _anything _and _everything_. Sam had never been a sentimental guy, and if even _he _was staring to see the unresolved sexual tension between the two partners. It was just plain frustrating sometimes.

Kensi glared at Sam, "ha ha," she said dryly, remembering herself saying the exact same thing a little over a year ago. She didn't realize he could just use it against her this easily.

"So," Callen's tone suggested a change of topic. "How's Kate doing lately?"

Kensi shrugged, accepting the new topic changer. "She's still confused by her mom being gone, but she's moving on. I try to show her who her mom once was, you know? Just so she'll have a memory of her to hold on."

"She calls you 'Mommy,'" Sam pointed out. "You must really love you."

"Well," Kensi flashed a somewhat bitter smile. "It's her way of coping, I guess."

The silence allowed a collective nod from the three men listening to Kensi's explanation. They all knew better than anyone else the importance of coping with a loss.

"Are _you _okay?" Sam's question stopped the comfortable silence from stretching on.

Kensi looked up and met his eyes, "yeah. Fine." She replied automatically. She knew they were worried - and they have every right to be. You never fully recover from losing a loved one.

The three men were exchanging a look that Kensi hated. It was like they can see through her response. She really wasn't expecting this question, to be honest. Everyone was more worried about Kate's wellbeing; they rarely asked Kensi about hers.

Thankfully, they gave her the benefit of the doubt and dropped the topic all together. They were all trained masters in hiding their feelings and pretending they were okay. If they all try so hard to hide this from the rest of the team, they should gave Kensi that right too.

"You'll be coming back to work soon then?" Deeks asked, and Kensi was staring to feel like she's trapped in a game of twenty questions. But they did gave her the space she needed to get things settled with Kate, so it was only fair now that she ease some of the worry that her team clearly had for her.

She nodded, swallowing. "I'm planning to come back next Monday, but I need to find someone who'll take care of Kate first. Oh, that reminds me," Kensi suddenly got up from where she was seated and walked over to her kitchen table to grab a list that had the finalized names of nannies she selected. She handed over the list to Deeks, who frowned upon the sight of it.

"Give it to Eric tomorrow," Kensi explained. "Tell him to run background checks on each one."

Deeks read the names on the list hesitantly, "Nina Rivera, Carly Kingsdale, Kendra Williams." He stopped halfway through, and with a smirk, he looked up, "that's quiet a lot of female names here, Kensi. Are these a list of the past lovers you're trying to rekindle with?"

Glaring at him, Kensi can hear Callen suppress a laugh as Sam scoffed. "They're all nannies I'm looking at for Kate, Deeks. Besides, my past lover's list would be _way _longer." She added, catching Deeks' eyes mischievously.

Deeks stared at her for a second, and Kensi met his eyes and raised an eyebrow teasingly. "Well played," Deeks muttered before looking away a moment longer than necessary almost unwillingly.

Sam cleared his throat, deciding to ignore the of short-lived eye-sex session that just happened. "You're running background checks on your potential nannies?"

"Yeah," Kensi nodded seriously. "I have to make sure I don't accidentally hire some psycho who's going to try to kidnap Kate and kill me." When Deeks failed to hold back a chuckle, Kensi turned to him, annoyed. "What?"

"Nothing," he said innocently. "Just… you and super hot nanny cat-fighting over Kate? It's very… _Obsessed._"

Kensi rolled her eyes, "First of all, you actually watched that movie?" At his careless shrug, Kensi sighed. "Secondly, I don't fight like a girl, Deeks. You want me to demonstrate?"

"You should've just said so if you wanted me this badly."

"The only time when I want you is when I want you hurt. _Badly_."

"Kinky," Deeks smirked. "I like it."

Sam was just about to interrupt again (honestly, he felt like he has been doing it more and more often lately) when a messy blond head poked through the living room cutely.

"Mommy?" Kate called timidly, noticing Sam and Callen in the living room.

"Hey sleepyhead," Kensi grinned, making her way towards the little. Dropping down to Kate's level, she pulled her in a warm hug. She then picked Kate up easily and comfortably. And to think, the sheer gesture of picking up a little kid scared the hell out of her once upon a time.

Kate was still half-asleep and rubbing her eyes tiredly as she leaned her head against the crook of Kensi's neck. Her hair smelt like the vanilla shampoo she insisted on buying the other day, and her messy pigtails are now loose, tickling the against the agent's skin.

"How was your nap?" Kensi asked conversationally and gently, smiling as she turned her head towards the little girl.

Kate eyed both Callen and Sam idly (to which both men just returned with a semi-awkward smile), before finally looking at Deeks. She grinned, reaching her hands towards him.

"Daddy!" she called, tiredly yet still excitedly.

Deeks' grin unknowingly mirrored Kate's. "Hey Munchkin," he got up from the couch, ignoring the weird looks the two male NCIS agents were giving him and took Kate fondly into his arms from his partner. Kensi willingly handed Kate over to him smoothly.

"Daddy?" Sam repeated, confusion lacing his tone. He glanced over at Deeks, then shared an amused look with Callen, wondering if his ears were betraying him. All of these firefights must be doing horrible things to his hearing.

"Daddy." Callen echoed in confirmation that both of them were on the same page. (But still, it'd be best if he did his ears checked out in the near future). He then raised his eyebrow, silently asking for an explanation.

Sam turned to Kensi, "we don't come visit for two weeks, and she's calling him 'Daddy' now?"

Deeks smirked, "we all know I've always been the favourite." He turned to Kate, who had her arms wrapped around his neck affectionately. "Right, Katie-Kat?"

"Katie-Kat?" the three agents all turned to Deeks simultaneously at the nickname. Kate just giggled cheerfully, the sleepiness in her eye transforming into a childish gleam.

"I like it," she declared, still giggling.

"Of course she does," Callen muttered absentmindedly. There was something about Kate that reminded Callen of Deeks, and it's not just their blond hair and blue eyes either. It was more about their personalities. And while Kate's childishness came with nature, Deeks' came as a defence mechanism to deflect and protect his inner vulnerabilities. In their line of work, Callen mused, they all needed something - or someone - that they can hold on to that will get them through the long cases. For Kensi, and maybe even Deeks now, Kate was easily becoming that person.

Deeks ruffled Kate's hair with one hand lovingly, "see, at least someone got good taste."

"I don't taste anything," Kate blinked; a perplexed expression plastered her face.

A collective chuckle rang out the room, which only left Kate in more confusion than before. It felt nice to have such a relaxing and light atmosphere surrounding them, since God only knew when the last time all of them forgot about their demons and troubles.

"You guys can be the uncles if you want," Deeks suddenly suggested, turning himself so Kate was now facing Sam and Callen. The little girl eyed the two men with her curious blue eyes.

"Just one condition though," Sam stated. He had an idea where this was going. "There's no way she's calling me 'Uncle Sam.'"

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave me a review while you're at it ;) Now for some shameless self-promotion... check out my KensiDeeks video on youtube. Here's the link (you'll have to get rid of some of the spaces)._

_http:/www. youtube. com/ watch?v=pdqeGWy0UXY_

_Thanks again~ :)_

_XO - Spring_


	7. Monster Chaser

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Title: **Sweet Silver Lining**  
>Rating: <strong>PG**  
>Fandom: <strong>NCIS: Los Ageless **  
>CharactersPairing: **Eventual Kensi/Deeks, team friendship  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Family/Humour**  
>Summary: <strong>When tragic strikes Kensi is left being the legal guardian of her friend's four-year-old daughter. Deeks uses this opportunity to be the father he always wanted to be. Life as they know will be changed forever.**  
>Warnings: <strong>N/A

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Don't own NCIS: LA.

**Author's Note: **Okay. First of all, I'm alive! Secondly, I'm so extremely sorry for the wait. I've had the most horrific month and it just got a hold of me. And now that school's about to start, I can't promise anything with the new chapters. :( Sorry again! But thank you to those who are still sticking by me. Special thanks to KlingonLady, who in a review, gave me this terrific idea. Hopefully I did the idea justice. :) And if anyone has any further suggestions, I'd love to hear them!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six - Monster Chaser<strong>

_**Late July, 2011**_

* * *

><p>It was two o'clock in the morning when Kate started screaming.<p>

Kensi woke with a start, and with her agent trainings immediately kicking in, she grabbed the gun she always kept on her nightstand before she was even fully conscious. Rolling out of the bed as Kate screamed "Mommy" again, she raised her gun in front of her defensively.

She wondered what was happening in Kate's room, just a few feet away from her own. She had worked enough kidnapping cases to know what can happen if she wasn't there for Kate on time. The thought of losing Kate make Kensi's blood grow cold instantly, and as she stepped out of the room, she noticed the sudden eerie stillness. All she can hear now was the ticking clock in her living room and her heart - heavy with worry - thumping in her chest.

Kensi literally just wanted dash to Kate's room this instant.

But she knew better than that. The rational, agent part of her brain was telling her to assess the situation, if there was even one. With her gun still raised, she walked down the carpeted hallway towards Kate room, being as silent as possible.

Finding no oddities in the hallway (not that she was expecting any, but it still paid to keep your eyes open), she paused in front of Kate's room, and held her breath, listening intently for any sound other than Kate's own shaky breaths. She sounded like she was crying, and the sound alone made Kensi enter Kate's room without another thought.

Through the darkness of the room, Kensi can tell that all of the little girl's blankets were thrown around her bed chaotically. She was on her bed, eyes wide open with shock. She didn't seem to register Kensi coming into her room at all. Poor Dolly the Sock Monkey lay faced-down on the floor. She looked absolutely terrified, and Kensi sworn her heart melted (not for the first time), at the sight of her.

At least she was alone, and seeing no sighs of break-ins and/or kidnappers and/or psychopaths, Kensi let out a relieved breath, turned on the overhead light in Kate's room before placing her gun on a drawer near the door. Right away, Kate squirmed against the light, and was about to scream again when her eyes landed on Kensi.

"Mommy?" Kate whispered, and the way she was able to switch her volume from loud to soft never failed to amaze Kensi.

"Sweetie," Kensi plopped herself down next to Kate on top of one of her floral blankets. Wrapping her child in a warm hug, she rubbed her back soothingly. "What's wrong?"

Kate sniffled, and that might've made Kensi's usually tough demeanour fell away more. "There was a monster in my room. it's got really big eyes and it's soooooo scary. It's gonna eat me."

She buried her head and cried into the camisole Kensi wore to sleep. The wetness of tears was seeping through the light material, but Kensi didn't even care. She continued to sooth Kate as her mind started spinning.

She was so not prepared for this.

As an adult, she knew that monsters and demons existed. Hell, with her line of work, she saw them almost everyday. They were buried deeply underneath a person, and sometimes, they win and take over completely. But that wasn't the sort of things you tell a four-year-old when you're trying desperately to get rid of their fears. Kensi wanted Kate to feel safe, and to hold on to her innocence for as long as possible.

Kate shifted closer to Kensi, frantically searching for comfort. Kensi looked down as Kate looked up at her with wide, frightened eyes. At that moment, she made a promise to herself that she will always be there to take care of Kate. She would do anything for her. She would go to hell and back just to protect her.

Kensi was positive that there was nothing she wouldn't do for Kate. That thought made her smile a little; at least she was getting used to the whole parenthood thing.

"Where's Daddy?" Kate murmured suddenly. She didn't sound tired at all, which proved to Kensi that getting her back to her soundly sleep was going to be harder than she thought.

"Daddy's not here right now," Kensi replied, and thought of Deeks. Surely he would know what to do when something like this happens. Surely he was able to vanish Kate's fears with a snap of his fingers.

Kate sniffled again, "I want him here." She said, her voice small.

_I do too_, Kensi suddenly realized. The thought scared her, because she didn't think she was this needy when it came to her partner.

Then she thought about how late it was, how unreasonable and unfair it would be to wake him up from his much needed sleep just for Kate (and probably herself).

She had already returned to work for a week now, after finding a nanny suitable to take care of Kate. (Eric cleared all but one nanny on Kensi's list. It surprised her to know that the reason that one nanny wasn't cleared was because she had a little run-in with a drug-dealing business. LAPD was contacted, and she was probably already taken into custody by now).

The team hadn't met her new nanny yet, but Kate seemed to be comfortable enough with her to be left alone at home with her. After her breakdown a while back, Kensi wasn't sure if hiring a nanny was really a good idea. But Kate had been on her best behaviour over the past week with her babysitter, Kensi was becoming less and less worried.

"Mommy?" Kate's voice brought her back to the current situation. "Why isn't Daddy here?"

Kensi sighed, "Daddy's not here because he has his own home, Sweetheart."

"Is his own home far?"

"Not really," Kensi thought about where Deeks lived, and decided that it was relatively close to her house.

"Then why can't he come?" Kate demanded, a little bit louder this time.

"Because -" Kensi trailed off, unsure of what to say. She knew that Deeks would be here in a heartbeat for Kate, but then Kensi would feel selfish because she'd rob him from his own time. Kensi was just about to explain that to Kate when she started to squirm in her embrace.

"I want Daddy here!" she all but screamed, tears gathering in her baby-blues. "I want him here NOW!"

It broke Kensi's heart, hearing Kate cry. She thought about the connection between a father and a daughter, she thought about her own relationship with her father. Granted, she never needed someone to get rid of monsters for her in the middle of the night (please, she was more than capable to do that herself), but the bond between her and her father was unbreakable, even until today. She'd feel even worst if she took that relationship away from Kate.

"Okay," Kensi agreed, fortunately effectively stopping Kate from throwing a tantrum. "He'll be here soon, alright? I promise."

"Can't he be here now?" Kate complained, rubbing her eyes. She was starting to look tired, but Kensi was sure that she won't be falling asleep within the next hour if Deeks didn't show up.

"Sorry, Kiddo. I'll have to call him first. But I promise, he'll be here as soon as possible."

Kate nodded weakly, and Kensi started to break away from the hug in order to get to her phone in her room so she can call her partner.

"Where are you going?" Kate asked, alert at Kensi's sudden movement. Kensi stopped short, her arm still over Kate's tiny shoulders.

"I'm just going to get my phone from my room," Kensi told her. "I'll be right back. Promise."

Kate looked up at her with teary eyes, "can I go with you?"

How the hell was Kensi going to say no to that? She was pretty damn sure that even the toughest criminals they face were going to break down at the sight of that. Kensi nodded gently, picking Kate up so they can head into the living room.

* * *

><p>It was two thirty in the morning when Deeks' phone started ringing on his nightstand.<p>

Groaning, he rolled over and grabbed his phone. His half-awake mind was vaguely aware that it was his partner calling as his eyes adjusted against the bright caller ID on his iPhone screen. Smirking just slightly, he slid to unlock the phone.

"If you're making a booty call, you should've called earlier."

He can almost hear Kensi roll her eyes on the other side, "_you'd be the last person I call I was making a booty call._"

"I didn't know you had a 'booty-call' list," Deeks said, laughing. It wasn't surprising to know that even in the middle of the night; his partner can still bite back a remark like a shark during shark week - vicious and quick. It almost slipped his mind to ask why she was calling.

"_Well you're going to have a hard time explaining booty-call to Kate,_" Kensi deadpanned.

At Kate's name, Deeks immediately sobered as he grew worried. Of course. Next to urgent cases, Kate would be the only other reason why Kensi would be calling him in the middle of the night. "What's going on? Is she okay?"

Kensi sighed, and there was a shuffle on the other side. Deeks guessed that she was passing the phone over to Kate. It was ridiculously hard to refuse the little girl.

"_Daddy?_" Kate's voice sounded tired and scared from the other side, and Deeks found himself smiling at her voice alone.

"Hey, Munchkin," Deeks was grinning now, thinking about the little blond girl balanced perfectly in Kensi's hug, his sleepiness slowly wearing off. "What's wrong?"

"'_m scared. Big monster in my room._" Kate explained, sounding terrified. Deeks can suddenly see himself at four-years-old, but instead of metaphorical monsters, there was one that lived just a room down the hall from his own room, keeping him awake every night. Deeks knew first hand how petrifying monsters can be, and he will make it his personal mission to make sure that Kate'll stay blissfully oblivious to the real monsters in her life for as long possible.

"_Can you come and scare the monster away?_" Kate was pleading on the other side, seemingly close to tears. Deeks was already out of his bed and pulling on a pair of jeans at that point.

"Of course, Kiddo. Anything for you."

"_Thanks Daddy!_" Kate was a lot relaxed now, and Deeks can hear the smile in her voice. It was amazing how a four-year-old's emotions changed as evidently as day and night. "_You're the best!_"

Deeks laughed, "just don't let Mommy hear that, alright? She still thinks she's the favourite."

Kate giggled, and Deeks thought that it was one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard.

"_Too late,_" Kensi was now saying on the other side, after somehow wagering her phone back from Kate.

"Is that jealousy I hear in your tone?" Deeks teased, exiting his room as he made sure that his car keys are in his jeans pocket.

Kensi scoffed, "_you wish_."

"I do."

There was a slight pause before Kensi spoke up again, this time in a serious tone. "_You know, you don't have to this. I can take care of it_."

"Come on," Deeks almost rolled his eyes at his partner's stubbornness. "You know I'd do anything for Kate." _And for you_, he added silently.

"_Thanks,_" Kensi's voice was quiet as she said gratefully. "_Really, thank you._"

Deeks smiled, locking up before stepping out of his apartment.

"Anytime, Kensi." He replied, as a gust of unseasonably cold breeze blew past him, making him shiver slightly in his plain black LAPD t-shirt. Traffic is considerably less at this time of the day (or more accurately, night), and Deeks was glad that he wouldn't have to worry about someone cutting him off in the middle of the road, since Los Angeles wasn't exactly the model city for its traffic.

When Deeks hung up with the promise of being there within ten minutes, he remembered that Kate wasn't the only one who was battling monsters.

* * *

><p>Kensi was starting to worry about Kate's sleeping schedule when the little girl was now bouncing excitedly on the couch, waiting eagerly for her daddy's arrival.<p>

And it was literally the middle of the night.

The brunette agent cast a look over at Kate, who jumping up and down the couch next to Kensi and chanting to her sock monkey happily. Kensi covered a yawn with her hand as she smiled tiredly. She was feeling a lot exhausted than before, since the adrenaline she felt a moment ago was slowly wearing off. At least Kate didn't seem like she was scared anymore.

"When's Daddy gonna be here?" Kate asked impatiently, stopping her movements momentarily. She blinked up at Kensi, her eyes glowing with anything but sleepiness. Kensi cursed internally; getting Kate to go back to sleep was probably going to be a lot harder than Kensi originally thought, since excitement was clearly winning fear over.

"Soon, Sweetie." Kensi answered, brushing a hand through Kate's tangled hair in hopes of getting her to at least calm down a little.

It seemed to work, as Kate shifted a bit closer to Kensi and leaned against her. Kensi can feel the cheerful energy vibrating off of the four-year-old, and wondered just how long it will take for it to all wear off.

Kensi wondered if it was odd for a little girl like Kate to be this restless after waking up from a nightmare, and made a mental note to research about this the next time she opened her computer.

A rhythmic knock on the door interrupted Kensi from her next thought. Kate suddenly stiffened, before realizing that it was probably her daddy on the other side. She jumped off of the couch before Kensi even got a chance to stop her and dashed towards the door.

Throwing the door open (Kensi didn't even remember teaching Kate how to open all of the locks on the door, and realized that the little girl took over her birth mother's wit. She had to smile proudly at that), Kate immediately enveloped her daddy in a tight hug. Deeks bend down, picking Kate up while kicking the door behind him shut.

"You're here!" Kate practically screamed glee. It was hard to believe that just few moments ago she was shaking with fear. Kensi just hoped that her neighbours won't be complaining in the morning (she still wasn't sure that the old lady that lived next door to her was aware that she recently adopted a little girl).

"I'm here!" Deeks' enthusiasm matched Kate's. At this rate, Kensi thought broodingly, Kate'll probably stay up all night. And it'll have nothing do to with the monster in her room and everything to do with her Daddy.

Deeks met Kensi's eyes as Kate buried her head deeper in to his warm hug. Offering her a smile - with a little tiredness, Kensi noted, and immediately felt a little guilty - he said to Kate, "so, where is this big bad monster?"

Kate somehow managed to wrap herself around Deeks a little bit tighter, seemingly unable to let go. "In my room," she said in a small voice. "It's under my bed."

Deeks was already making his way towards Kate's room. Kensi followed him, a brief smile gracing her lips at the thought of her partner bonding with the little girl. It was beyond adorable, and Kensi was resisting the urge to snap a picture of this moment with her phone.

Kate grew considerably tenser in Deeks' arm with each step towards her room. Clearly, she was still scared out of her mind about the monster, but as a four-year-old, she wasn't exactly the expert at disguising her fears. Kensi realized that little girls didn't usually have the ability to file away things they didn't want to know deep inside their minds. They simply just unleash it all, because it was easier than to have it hidden.

Lost in her own thought, she didn't even notice as Deeks did a double take at her gun that was on top of the drawer in Kate's room as he flickered on the light. Shaking his head with a small, knowing smile at the weapon, he placed Kate gently on top of her soft blanket. Kate seemed reluctantly at first, but a hint of exhaustion seemed to set in as she blinked up at Deeks on the bed.

"He's still under there," Kate whispered shakily. The moment of happiness seconds before was replaced with fear. Kensi leaned on the doorframe, wanting to reach out to comfort Kate but didn't know where to start. Sure, she'd comforted millions of victims before, but Kate wasn't a victim, she was as far from a victim as humanly possible. Well, Kensi conceded, that wasn't exactly true. She did just lose her mother a few weeks ago.

Except Kensi didn't want to think of her little girl as a victim. She didn't want her little girl to _ever _be a victim in her entire life. She wanted her to stay as blessedly unaware for as long as possible.

She knew it was wishful thinking, but it was something she had to hold on to, for both her sake and Kate's. Maybe even Deeks'.

Speaking of the blond cop… Kensi was half surprised to see him lying on his stomach on the carpeted floor, his head buried deep underneath Kate's bed. The little girl was watching him curiously atop of her bed as she tried to hide a yawn.

"I think I see him!" Deeks suddenly announced, his voice muffled between the bed and the floor. Kate's eyes lit up happily, and Kensi realized how contagious her happiness was. It made her smile softly as she decided to just settle against the doorframe in semi-comfortableness.

Kate was now asking a string of serious questions regarding the monster, and Deeks was doing his best to answer everything. Kensi simply stood there, watching, because if felt like this moment belonged to the two of them, and that she was somehow intruding it.

Instead, Kensi focused on how great a father Deeks was if he was given the chance.

* * *

><p>It was almost four o'clock in the morning when Deeks finally convinced Kate the monster was a friendly one.<p>

Kate - bless her youthful naïveté - was finally slowly slipping into a peaceful state of sleepiness. He hoped that her dreams will just carry her away into a land of fairytales; away from the ghosts and monsters in real life.

Now, the four-year-old was underneath her covers, blinking tiredly. Kensi had disappeared not so long ago, claiming she was going to get something to drink. Deeks was secretly grateful for the time given to him to spend alone with Kate, who was becoming more and more like his daughter every day.

Whoa. Deeks blinked. Now where the hell did that thought came from?

"Daddy?" Kate murmured right on cue before Deeks can answer his own question.

"Yes, Katie-Kat?" he replied, looking down at the little girl from his spot next to the bed as she visibly grew more and more tired by the second.

"Can you lie down with me?" she muttered with a yawn. Deeks looked down at Kate's bright blue eyes, and felt an undeniable wave of warmth inside of him. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was (it felt a little dangerously close to love, but that definitely wasn't a feeling to be used lightly), but he felt a smile on his lips.

"Sure," he answered, brushing a hand warmly though her hair before settling himself on the bed next to the little girl he swore he was going to protect with his life. Kate giggled tiredly as she scooted a little closer against Deeks' side.

As her breathing grew even (a sure sign that she was falling asleep), Deeks didn't wonder about going to work tomorrow morning. He didn't think about how at this very moment, an innocent girl like Kate could be a victim of a heinous crime. He didn't worry about his own father, who ended his childhood way too early and abruptly for it to be even considered one.

Instead, as he felt himself slipping into the land of sleep, he realized how comfortingly good it felt holding the little girl close. He wondered if this was what family is supposed to feel like, because he never really quite had a normal one.

"I love you, Daddy," Kate whispered suddenly, and Deeks - despite being already half-asleep - froze upon hearing the words. Even though Kate was still only a little child, Deeks was positive that even she knew the three words shouldn't be used lightly. He also knew that Kate's never had a father figure in her life. He felt a strange sense of pride, as he realized he felt the same way towards the girl in his arms. He never had a child to take care for, and for the first time in his life, he was experiencing what it really felt like to a father.

And the feeling was indescribably, incredibly awesome.

Deeks smiled then - suddenly feeling uncharacteristically giddy - and planted a soft kiss on top of the child's head.

Without hesitation, he replied easily, "I love you too, Baby Girl," and realized how true that was.

* * *

><p>The next morning came faster than Kensi expected, probably because last night's sleep was reduced considerably by Deeks' monster hunting. She woke up on the couch, then remembered that was where she fell asleep the previous night.<p>

A small smile landed on her lips as she made her way into Kate's room. Kensi caught a glimpse of her partner's car in her driveway, and wondered just exactly where he slept last night.

Kensi almost did a double take as she pushed open Kate's bedroom door lightly. There he was, peacefully asleep on the bed next to Kate. Her legs are tangled with the blanket, and Deeks was still in his t-shirt and jeans. The sight was beyond adorable, and Kensi scrambled to grab her phone in order to snap a picture.

As the picture saved on her phone, Kensi grinned warmly as she set the picture as her iPhone's lock screen.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are love~ and feel free to suggest anything else you want to see. :) See you all next chapter!<em>

_XO - Spring_


End file.
